Kung Fu Oz
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: A Kung Fu Panda version of the timeless classic "The Wizard of Oz" and is quite different while using the elements from the film. It's light-hearted, but will be darker for the rest of the story.
1. Introduction

**Hello, everyone. This is LandoftheFuture and I'm going another Kung Fu Panda version of another movie. This time it'll be "The Wizard of Oz" and the title will be called "Kung Fu Oz". It takes place in a village far away from the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace where Po journeys there before he meets a young teenage panther girl named Mei Ting whom he secretly falls in love with. When they're about to make out for each other, a tornado arrives at the village and without hesitation, goes inside her house where her Aunt Eboshu and Uncle San lives until suddenly, they're both knocked out by the window glass before the house is magically swept away by the tornado. Then, it takes them to the magical land of Oz where whimsical creatures live under the wrath of the Wicked Witch of the East named Lady Xaisha who threatens to kill Mei Ting for wearing her red ruby slippers she took from her dead sister. So, after getting the directions from the good Witch of the North named Susanu to get to Oz to seek his help to get them back home, they travel down the yellow brick road, but little do they know that it's more than just a journey to the magical land of Oz.**

**Yeah, yeah. I know some of you think I'm just using the copyright script from the movie, but I'm making it quite differnent while using the elements from the movie. So, by all means, I hope that some of you will enjoy reading this fanfic and I'll bet it'll surprise you more than anything if I can update it with the first chapter. Don't forget to leave out some reviews, please.**

**Brief note: I think I'm making this fanfic to start something new to the Kung Fu Panda section at fanfiction. With that in mind, I would be able to make two sequels and a prequel to this if it gets lots of both views and reviews if you give it a chance.**

* * *

**Kung Fu Oz**

**Prologue**

Somewhere, in a dark forest far away there lived a dark castle filled with screeching bats and hooting barn owls. Inside the castle, we see a globe before a wing covers it and we hear a dark chuckle from a feminine voice.

"Everything's so peaceful in Oz now", said the female voice, "Now, which place would I want to see today?"

She then looks into the globe before it shows an image of China.

"Well, well, well", said the female voice after it shows the Valley of Peace, "What do we have here? Another peaceful village filled with happy villagers that has warriors. My, I would like to see what happens next."

"My lady", said a voice and the female bird turns around to see one of her flying monkey servants walking towards.

"Yes, what seems to be the problem?", asked the female voice.

"There's no sign of her", said the flying monkey servant, "She hasn't spied on us yet."

"Good", said the female voice, "Now, get your soldiers ready. We have some business to take care of."

We see her walking with her servant before she laughs evily and we fade to black. Then, the letters of the title formed in shiny gold italic letters.


	2. Po's Journey To Juitsu City

**Kung Fu Oz**

**Chapter 1: Po's Journey To Juitsu City**

In the Valley of Peace in China, we see all of the happy villagers living their lives while most of their children played with their own wooden action figures. We also see two of the Furious Five warriors Tigress and Crane buying groceries for Po, the Dragon Warrior, who will soon to be going on his own journey to a city far away from the village and the Jade Palace. After getting all of the apples and pears for Po to eat on his trip, they've brought them to Po, who is finally prepared to go on his own while Shifu watches.

"Now, remember Po", said Shifu, "If you see anyone trying to follow you or trying to get you injured during your journey, use your secret sneak kung fu in case of emergency."

"I will, Master Shifu, I promise", said Po and looked at the other five Viper, Monkey, and Crane, who smiled at him.

"Are you sure you will be ok without us, Po?", asked Monkey.

"Absolutely", said Po, "If any of you guys see someone good or bad, just him/her just in case."

"We promise", said Mantis, "and I think Tai Lung will help your father with the restaurant if the goose gives him a chance."

"Trust me", said Po, "My father will give anyone a chance to help."

"Take this with you, Po", said Tigress and gives him a rose flower, "This is for you to remember me in case you're in danger."

"Thanks, Tigress", said Po, "See you guys when I get back."

"Good luck, Po", said Crane and Monkey together as the Dragon Warrior set off on his own journey to a city far away from the village before he went pass his home, the noodle restaurant. He sees his father and Tai Lung helping each other out with the noodles and they seem to be doing fine.

"Good luck, Po", said Mr. Ping.

"Have a safe journey, Po", said Tai Lung.

"I promise", said Po and ran as fast as he could until nearly four minutes later, after getting his own cart to carry his stuff with, he is now far away from the Valley of Peace before he finds a place where he can sit and rest for a while. After resting for two minutes, he starts to sing his song that describes his excitement for his journey while he travels through the mountains and sails on a boat in an ocean.

Po:  
**_I can't believe it  
I'm actually leaving  
As long as anything can't harm me  
My instincts won't be deceiving_**

_**I now have the chance on my own**_  
_**To do the things I never did**_  
_**With my kung fu by my side**_  
_**I will not be so scared**_

_**Imagine yourself as a cat**_  
_**With lots of courage to catch a rat**_

_**On my own  
It's a journey and I'm my own  
It's my first time on an adventure  
As long as I am sure**_

_**Master Shifu will believe in me**_  
_**And I can do anything  
I mean, I have to be a sparrow  
Which would take off using it's wing**_

_**The river keeps on flowing**_  
_**And the morning will soon light the sky**_  
_**In which I said it would be easy**_  
_**If I don't force myself to lie.**_

_**On my own  
It's a journey and I'm on my own  
It's my first time on an adventure  
As long as I am sure**_

After the song ends, we see Po resting in his boat and it has been four days since he left the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace. He thought to himself, "_I wonder what city would I be heading off into_."

Meanwhile, in the eastern side of China there lived a town known as Juitsu City where all of the panthers and wolves live happily with each other after their ancestors had a conflict with each other a few centuries ago. One of the black panthers is a female named Mei Ting walking with her pet cat named Toto with gray and brown fur covered all over him. As she walks a few meters away from the village, she goes to her aunt and uncle's house with a beautiful river and a view of the mountains far away from the city. Her aunt and uncle name's are Eboshu and San filling up their bucket of apples and egg dumplings to feast on their hunger for dinner and lunch.

"Hi, Aunt Eboshu, Hi Uncle San", said Mei Ting.

"Why, hi, Mei Ting", said Uncle San.

"How's your last day of school?", asked Aunt Eboshu, "Did it turn out so horrible?"

"It was fine", said Mei Ting, "I learned all of the antics of a spell that could see yourself in a reflection in any object. That's all I did. Oh, and on my way there to school, Toto ran to Miss Ying's garden and chased her pet around. He destroyed them and she became angry with him. Now, she says she's going to get the guards of the Rai Su Kingdom in Juitsu City to destroy him once and for all."

"How can you talk about anything else besides what you have learned in school, Mei Ting?", asked Uncle San.

"We'll talk about it later", said Aunt Eboshu, "Now go help the wolves on their farm work."

"Yes, Aunt Eboshu", said Mei Ting and walked off from their home in the neighborhood to help the male wolf gardeners named Tuck, Hickory, and Zeke, with planting their roses and dandelions.

"How are they coming?", asked Hickory.

"They're almost there to becoming this beautiful in all of China", said Tuck, "If Mei Ting's here, she would like to see them for herself. What do you think she might do if she does, Zeke?"

"Let's hope she doesn't think we're pretty nervous in giving one of them to her", said Zeke and Mei Ting arrives just in time to help them with the flowers.

"Hi, guys", said Mei Ting, "How are the flowers?"

"They're fine and they're so beautiful just like you, Mei Ting", said Hickory.

"Oh, thank you, Hickory", said Mei Ting, "Everyone in Juitsu City will love them."

Later, after Mei Ting finished planting the roses and dandelions by straightening them up tightly with the wolves, they took a break

"Hey there, boys", said Tuck's mother, "Can't work on getting back to plant those flowers again without an empty stomach. Have some of those chicken wings."

"Thanks, mom", said Tuck.

"How are you doing by the way, Mei Ting?", asked Tuck's mother.

"Well, on my way to school", said Mei Ting, "Toto chased Miss Ying's pet cat around and destroyed her garden. Now she's gonna-"

"Stop imagining things, Mei", said Tuck's mother, "You've always get yourself into trouble over everything. Now, why won't you find a place where you won't get into any trouble?"

"Yes, m'am", said Mei Ting and walked away from the wolves, "See you later, guys."

As Mei Ting walked away from their house and their garden, she thought about what Tuck's mother had said before.

"A place where there isn't any trouble", said Mei Ting, "Do you suppose there is such a place, Toto? There must be. Besides... it's not a place you can get to by a boat or a ricksaw cart. It's... far, far away. Behind the moon... and beyond the rain."

Then, Mei Ting starts to sing a song.

Mei Ting:  
_**Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high**_  
_**There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby.**_  
_**Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue**_  
_**And the dreams that you dare to dream,**_  
_**Really do come true.**_

_**Someday I'll wish upon a star**_  
_**And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.**_  
_**Where troubles melt like lemon drops,**_  
_**High above the chimney tops,**_  
_**That's where you'll find me.**_

_**Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly**_  
_**Birds fly over the rainbow**_  
_**Why then, oh why can't I?**_  
_**If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow**_  
_**Why, oh why can't I?**_

After the song ends, we see Mei Ting hugging Toto.

* * *

**I'll try to update this story by having Po meet Mei Ting in the second chapter. Until then, enjoy reading!**


	3. Taking Toto Away

**Kung Fu Oz**

**Chapter 2: Taking Toto Away**

Meanwhile, we see the boat reaching Juitsu City after Po wakes up to see that he's here.

"Well, this is it, Po", said Po, "No turning back now."

Then, the boat finally reaches the deck of Juitsu City before the Dragon Warrior gets off of it. He then walks past the boat workers who tied his boat with ropes.

"Hi there, stranger", said one of the black panthers.

"Uh, hi", said Po, "You never heard of the Dragon Warrior, have you?"

"The one who defeated the legendary Tai Lung? Oh, we didn't know", said the other black panther, "I can't believe we're meeting you for the first time."

"Tell us, Dragon Warrior", said the first black panther, "What brings you here to Juitsu City?"

"I'm just doing some of my training", said Po, "Something that I would need to sneak up my own opponents when I face them. Stuff like that."

"Good luck with that, Mr...", said the first black panther.

"Call me Po, please", said Po and continued his way to the gateway to the City. Meanwhile, we see another black panther named Miss Ying riding on her ricksaw cart towards Mei Ting's house before she sees Uncle San painting his wooden pentgate.

"Mr. San", said Miss Ying, "I want to see you and your wife right away about Mei Ting."

"Hi there, Miss Ying", said Uncle San, "What seems to be the problem?"

"What's the problem?", said Miss Ying, "I have to blame her for the bit on my leg."

"Did she bit you?", asked Uncle San.

"No, her cat", said Miss Ying.

"Oh, she bit her dog, eh?", asked Uncle San.

"No, you idiot", said Miss Ying, "Her dog bit me on my leg after she chased my precious little kitty!"

Later, we see Miss Ying talking to Aunt Eboshu about Toto.

"Your pet is nothing but a menace", said Miss Ying sternly, "I'm calling the guards of the Rai Su kingdom to make sure he's destroyed!"

Mei Ting hears this and walks towards the two women.

"Destroyed? Toto?", said Mei Ting, "Oh, you can't! You wouldn't! Aunt Eboshu, Uncle San, you won't let her take him, would you?"

"Of course not, will we, Eboshu?", asked Uncle San.

"Please, Aunt Eboshu", said Mei Ting, "He didn't know he was doing anything wrong. I'm the one who's responsible for this. I let him go in her garden. You can send me to bed without supper."

"If you don't hand him over, I'll have the king and queen have your heads cut off", said Miss Ying, "It's a law against to those who have pets that bite."

"Well, how about if she keeps him tied up?", said Aunt Eboshu, "He's really gentle, with gentle people, that is."

"That's for the king and queen to decide", said Miss Ying, "Here's their orders that allow me to take him unless you want to go against the law."

Aunt Eboshu and Uncle San, feeling like they have no choice after receiving the paper from Miss Ying, accept the offer.

"We can't go against the law, Mei Ting", said Aunt Eboshu, "I'm afraid poor Toto will have to go."

"Now, you're seeing the reason", said Miss Ying and takes out her basket, "Here's where I'm taking him in so he can't attack me again."

"No, I won't let you take him!", shouted Mei Ting, "Get out of our house or I'll bit you myself!"

Miss Ying then takes Toto away from Mei Ting and puts him in her basket.

"No!", shouted Mei Ting, "Please, I'm begging you!"

"Mei Ting, there's no other way for him now!", said Aunt Eboshu.

"Why can't you and Uncle San just listen to me for once?!", shouted Mei Ting and runs off to her room. After this, Aunt Eboshu gets stern at Miss Ying.

"Sakua Ying", said Aunt Eboshu sternly, "Just because the king and queen has half the country doesn't mean they give you the power to run the rest of us! For 25 years, I've been dying to tell you what I thought of you and now... well, being a well politely young lady panther, I can't say it!"

Miss Ying then walks off with the basket and said no word to her aunt and uncle when she left. Later, while Miss Ying rides back to the palace to have the guards take Toto to the dungeons, the pet cat escapes from the basket and runs off to find his way back to Mei Ting's house. Meanwhile, while Mei Ting is crying her tears out and looks at her pet cage where she keeps Toto in to sleep every night, she sees him climbing into the window of her room and hugs him lovingly.

"Oh, Toto", said Mei Ting, "You came back. I can't believe you came back! But, wait. She'll be coming back for you in a moment. We've got to get away."

She looks at her bag and packs up her stuff.

"We just got to", said Mei Ting.

* * *

**Sorry for making this completely short. I wanted to kill some precious time before I can go to sleep. So, see ya all tomorrow!**


	4. Meeting Po & Finding Professor Marvel

**Kung Fu Oz**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Po & Finding Professor Marvel**

After finishing packing up her stuff, she leaves a note to Aunt Eboshu and Uncle San on her room that says,

_Aunt Eboshu & Uncle San,_

_I want you to know that after living here for a few years now, I am now running away to a faraway place in China to find someone who understands my situations and problems and I'm never coming back. You didn't listen to me from the beginning about what I've been through when I dealt with Miss Ying. You two are better off without me and it's for the best._

_- Mei Ting_

Then,we see Mei Ting and Toto walking far away from her aunt and uncle's house and is on her way to the forest when suddenly, she bumps into Po, who happens to be on his way to Juitsu City.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you alright?", asked Mei Ting.

"That's ok", said Po, "You alright, too?"

"I'm fine", said Mei Ting, "Wait a minute. Are you the..."

"Dragon Warrior?", asked Po.

"The one who fought Tai Lung over the Dragon Scroll", said Mei Ting.

"The one and only", said Po, "Sometimes people heard of me before and are such fans of me. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, I guess so", said Mei Ting, "Now, I must be going. So, excuse me."

"Wait, tell me your name and where are you going", said Po.

"I'm Mei Ting, a black panther", said Mei Ting, "and I'm going somewhere."

After that, Po became attracted to her beautiful eyes and pretty face.

"Well, what brings you here despite the fact that you're drooling on me for some reason?", asked Mei Ting.

"I'm here to do my training and I... think... you're so... beautiful", said Po.

"Oh... why thank you", said Mei Ting.

"Can I come with you?", said Po, "I want to see what my training might do for me in another place."

"Sure, if you want to", said Mei Ting and Po decides to come along with Mei Ting before he sees her pet cat Toto.

"Oh, what a cute little kitten you have here", said Po, "What's his name?"

"Toto", said Mei Ting, "He can be your friend if he wants to. So, where are you from, anyway?"

"The Valley of Peace", said Po, "I've been sent my Master Shifu of the Jade Palace to do my own trainin on a sneak attack. I can only use it on some of my opponents if given the chance."

"I see", said Mei Ting, "Well, you will do your training when we try to find someone who can take us to another city."

"Who will we find there?", asked Po.

"Nobody knows", said Mei Ting, "Besides, I'm telling you that..."

"That what?", asked Po again.

"I'm running away", said Mei Ting.

"From whom?", asked Po for the third time.

"My aunt and uncle", said Mei Ting, "They didn't understand me at home about my own problems. That's why I'm running away."

"Oh, I'm sorry", said Po, "My father understood me once when I tried to become a kung fu master like the Furious Five."

"I guess he must've loved you as much as anyone else in China", said Mei Ting.

"Yeah, I guess so", said Po and keeps on walking with Mei Ting. Nearly 25 minutes later, they find themselves in a forest not too far away from Juitsu City where they see a cart that says, "**Professor Marvel, Magician & Sorcerer, and One of the Crowned Heads of Europe, produces all that is good magic and all that is religious. Come gaze into your own future with me boy and girl alike to see what it holds**."

"Who's Professor Marvel?", asked Po.

"I guess this sign explains it, Po", said Mei Ting and sees Professor Marvel, a peabody fowl having a barbecue on his own by eating his two hot dogs, "Excuse me, sir. Excuse me."

Mei Ting then runs off towards the magician and sorcerer to greet him.

"Hello, Professor Marvel", said Mei Ting, "I came here to ask you something."

"First, I want to guess something why you came here", said Professor Marvel, "You're going on a visit. No, that's not right. You're, uh... you're traveling in disguise. No, uh... You're... you're running away."

"How did you guess?", asked Mei Ting.

"Professor Marvel never guesses, he knows", said Professor Marvel, "Now before you ask me something, I want to guess why you're running. Let's see, uh... your parents didn't understand you; they don't appreciate you. You want to see other cities in China, big oceans, and big mountains."

"Why, it's like you can read what's inside of other people as well as mine", said Mei Ting and Toto takes off his first dog off his cooking stick, "Oh, Toto. That's not polite. We haven't been asked yet."

"That's alright", said Professor Marvel, "He can eat whatever he likes and who is this young fellow here with you?"

"That's Po, sir", said Mei Ting, "He's the Dragon Warrior from the Valley of Peace. He came all the way from there just to do his own training, but not in Juitsu City."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir", said Po.

"As is mine, Dragon Warrior", said Professor Marvel and shook hands with each other.

"Oh, please, Professor", said Mei Ting, "Why can't we three go with you to see all of the Crowned Heads of Europe?"

"Oh, you mean that sign over there?", said Professor Marvel, "Well, I can't without consulting my crystal ball first. Now, you two come inside with me and I'll show you."

Professor Marvel then takes the two inside his cabin where he does his fortune-telling skills.

"That's right. Here - sit right down here. That's it", said Professor Marvel, "Ha ha! This - this is the same genuine, magic, authentic crystal used by the Priests of Isis and Osiris in the days of the Pharaohs of Egypt - in which Cleopatra first saw the approach of Julius Caesar and Marc Anthony, and - and so on - and so on. Now, you - you'd better close your eyes, dear children, for a moment - in order to be better in tune with the infinite. We can't do these things without reaching out into the infinite. Now, the crystal's ready for you two and we'll gaze into."

Then, Po, Mei Ting, and Professor Marvel looked into the crystal.

"Ah, what's this I see?", said Professor Marvel, "A house with a penthouse fence and a river that seems to be streaming it's trail."

"That's my home", said Mei Ting.

"Well, yes", said Professor Marvel and his crystal shows Aunt Eboshu crying her tears out, "There's a black panther just like you but different."

"That's Aunt Eboshu", said Mei Ting, "What's she doing?"

"Well, I can't see", said Professor Marvel, "Why, she's crying. Someone has hurt her after she read that letter. Someone has broken her heart."

"Me?", asked Mei Ting.

"It's about someone she loves very much", said Professor Marvel, "Someone that she's taken care of in sickness."

"Well, I had the measels once and she stayed right by me every minute", said Mei Ting.

"Yes, uh...", said Professor Marvel, "What's this? Why, she's... she's putting her hand on her heart and she's... flopping down on the bed."

"Oh, no!", said Mei Ting.

"That's all and the crystal has gone dark", said Professor Marvel.

"Oh, you don't think she could be sick, do you?", said Mei Ting, "I gotta get to her right away!"

"Wait, I'm coming with you!", said Po.

"What's this?", said Professor Marvel, "I thought you two wanted to go along with me."

"No, we have to get to my aunt right away", said Mei Ting, "Come on, Toto. Come on!"

Mei Ting and Po along with Toto ran as fast as they could far away from the cabin.

"Goodbye, Professor Marvel and thanks a lot!", shouted Mei Ting as Professor Marvel and his friend Sylvester a wolf tried to make cover for a storm that will be coming soon.

"We better get under cover, Sylvester", said Professor Marvel, "There's a storm blowing up."

"A big whopper, eh?", said Sylvester, "There's bad luck to us all, Professor. Poor little kid. I hope she gets home alright."

* * *

**I'll update soon. Next chapter's the tornado and the transportation to Oz!**


	5. The Cyclone

**Kung Fu Oz**

**Chapter 4: The Cyclone**

Meanwhile, at the village, while a cyclone will soon destroy the city, all of the villagers ran to find a tornado shelter where they can be safe while the wolf gardeners take cover on their own separate storm cellar.

"It's a twister!", shouted Tuck, "Quick, everyone inside the storm cellar!"

"My god", said Hickory, "It's a huge one! I'm telling ya'!"

We see Aunt Eboshu and Uncle San shouting for Mei Ting during the treacherous storm.

"Mei Ting!", shouted Uncle San.

"Mei Ting!", shouted Aunt Eboshu.

"It's no use!", shouted Uncle San, "We have to get inside the storm cellar with the wolves now! She'll be alright!"

"No!", shouted Aunt Eboshu, "Please, we have to find her! She's out there!"

"Come on!", shouted Uncle San and takes Aunt Eboshu to the storm cellar with the wolves.

Meanwhile, we see Mei Ting and Po trying to make it towards her home and spots Aunt Eboshu and Uncle San going into the storm cellar.

"They're they are", said Mei Ting and she and the Dragon Warrior quickly ran to the storm cellar as fast as possible, but when the black panther tried to get their attention by kicking the storm cellar.

"Aunt Eboshu! Uncle San!", shouted Mei Ting, "It's no use!"

"Quick, let's get inside your house over there!", shouted Po, "I think we'll be safe!"

The Dragon Warrior and Mei Ting ran towards her home and went inside it before they hid in her room where she left the letter.

"What should we do now, Po?", asked Mei Ting loudly, but before Po can answer, her open window hits her in the head, making her unconscious.

"Mei Ting!", shouted Po, but before he could wake her up, a huge rock hits him on the head, making him unconscious as well before we fade to black.

We then cut to the house inside the tornado while we see images of the past few years where Po fought against Tai Lung for his treacherous ways to get the Dragon Scroll and the past three years where he fought against Lord Shen and his wolf army after finding Inner Peace within himself when he found out about his past. We also see images of Mei Ting's past as a child where she helped her aunt and uncle rowed their boat down the river stream. The two later wake up and Toto watched them seeing the events that are happening to them.

"What's happening, Po?", asked Mei Ting.

"I don't know", said Po and sees the three wolf garders, Hickory, Tuck, and Zeke planting the roses and dandelions before Mei Ting says, "Hello" to them before they disappear. They both looked down from the window and sees that there is no ground and the house seems to be floating in mid-air.

"We must be up inside the cyclone!", said Mei Ting.

"Seriously?", asked Po, now confused and sees a black panther woman who looks exactly like.

"Oh! Miss Ying!", said Mei Ting and right before her very eyes, she transforms into a witch flying on a broomstick laughing manically and wickedly. She ducked her head inside her pillow while Po watches the witch disappear very quickly. As the tornado begins to vanish, the house starts to spin faster and faster while Mei Ting screams in fear before the house hits the ground in about 20 seconds. She then wakes up and find herself that everything is now peaceful.

"Is it over yet?", asked Mei Ting.

"Let's find out", said Po and he and the black panther got out of the house after they opened the door while Toto follows them.

* * *

**Sorry for making this shorter. Just wanted to kill some time. Next chapter, coming right up soon!**


	6. Munchkin Land & The Wicked Witch

**Kung Fu Oz**

**Chapter 5: Munchkin Land & The Wicked Witch**

After opening the door, they find themselves in a magical small village where they see some of the beauty and houses of it before they became enchanted and amazed by it.

"It's so beautiful", said Po, "Look at those flowers over there. I can get one of them and give it to Tigress."

"Who's Tigress?", asked Mei Ting.

"One of the Furious Five", said Po, "A tiger. She's been my friend for as long as I can remember."

"Po, look!", said Mei Ting and sees the rainbow as it shines down past the two and to the mountains far away from the village, "We must be over the rainbow."

"Awesome", said Po and turns around to see a pink bubble heading right towards them, "Um, Mei Ting, is it me or is there a pink bubble heading this way towards us?"

Mei Ting turns around and sees the pink bubble as well before the two took six steps back. Then, the bubble landed a few meters away from them before it dissolves and it reveals to be a snake, dressed in a beautiful white costume, that seemed to have been riding on it.

"What's a snake like that doing here in a village like this?", asked Mei Ting.

"Must be a fantasy land or something", said Po.

"Now, I... I know we're not in Juitsu City", said Mei Ting.

Then, the snake, whose face resembles Viper's, slithered towards the two before he became shocked at their arrival.

"Are you two the good witch and wizard or a bad witch and wizard?", asked the female snake.

"We're not a witch and wizard", said Po, "I'm Po, the Dragon Warrior."

"And I'm Mei Ting from Juitsu City", said Mei Ting.

"Well, is that the wizard?", asked the female snake before she pointed to Toto.

"Toto?", said Mei Ting, "Toto's my pet cat."

"Well, I'm a little bit muddled", said the female snake, "The munchkins called me because a new house has been dropped by the Wicked Witch of the East. Here you two are, there's the house, and that's all is left of the Wicked Witch of the East. And so, the munchkins want to know is, are you a good witch and a good wizard or a bad witch and a bad wizard?"

"But, we've already told you", said Mei Ting, "We're not a witch and a wizard at all. Witches are old and ugly."

Suddenly, they hear the giggling laughter from not too far away.

"What was that?", asked Po.

"The munchkins", said the female snake, "They're laughing because I am a witch. I'm Glinda, the Witch of the North."

"You are?", said Mei Ting, "Well, I beg your pardon, but I've never heard of a beautiful witch like you before."

"Only bad witches are dark and ugly", said Glinda, "The munchkins are happy because you have freed them from the Wicked Witch of the East."

"Oh, if you please, what are munchkins?", asked Mei Ting.

"The people who live in this land", explained Glinda, "It's Munchkinland and you are their national heroine, my dear. It's alright, dear citizens. You may all come out and thank her."

Then, she and all of the munchkins, who resembles the bunnies begin to sing a song.

Glinda:  
_**Come out, come out wherever you are**_  
_**And meet the young lady who fell from a star**_  
_**She fell from the sky, she fell very far**_  
_**And Kansas she says is the name of the star.**_

Munchkins:  
_**Kansas, she says, is the name of the star.**_

Glinda:  
_**She brings you good news, or haven't you heard**_  
_**When she fell out of Kansas a miracle occurred!**_

Mei Ting:  
_**It really was no miracle**_  
_**What happened was just this:**_  
_**The wind began to switch the house to pitch**_  
_**And suddenly the hinges started to unhitch**_  
_**Just then the witch, to satisfy and itch**_  
_**Went flying on her broomstick thumbling for a hitch**_

Munchkins:  
**_And oh what happened then was rich_**  
**_The house began to pitch, the kitchen took a slitch_**  
**_It landed on the wicked witch in the middle of a ditch_**  
**_Which was not a healty situation for the wicked witch!_**  
**_The house began to pitch, the kitchen took a slitch_**  
**_It landed on the wicked witch in the middle of a ditch_**  
**_Which was not a healthy situation for the wicked witch_**  
**_Who began to twitch, and was reduced to just a stitch_**  
**_Of what was once the wicked witch!_**

Munchkin #1:  
**_We thank very sweetly for doing it so neatly_**

Munchkin #2:  
**_You've killed her so completely that we thank you very sweetly_**

Glinda:  
_**Let the joyous news be spread**_  
_**The wicked old witch at last is dead**_

Munchkins:  
_**Ding-dong the witch is dead**_  
_**Which old witch? The wicked witch!**_  
_**Ding-dong the wicked witch is dead**_  
_**Wake up you sleepyhead**_  
_**Rub your eyes, get out of bed**_  
_**Wake up the wicked witch is dead**_  
_**She's gone where the goblins go,**_  
_**Below - Below - Below**_  
_**Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out.**_  
_**Ding Dong's the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low**_  
_**Let them know the Wicked Witch is dead!**_

We then see the mayor of Munchkin City announcing the deed that Po and Mei Ting had done to the Wicked Witch of the East.

Mayor of Munchkinland:  
_**As mayor of the Munchkin City**_  
_**In the county of the land of Oz**_  
_**I welcome you most regally**_

Judge Munchkin:  
_**But we've got to verify it legally**_  
_**To see...**_

Mayor of Munchkinland:  
_**To see...**_

Judge Munchkinland:  
_**If she...**_

Mayor of Munchkinland:  
_**If she...**_

Judge Munchkin:  
_**Is morally, ethically**_

Munchkins:  
**_Spiritually, physically_**  
**_Positively, absolutely_**  
**_Undeniably and reliably dead!_**

Coroner Munchkin:  
**_As Coroner, I thoroughly examined her  
And she's not only merely dead,  
She's really most sincerely dead_**

Mayor of Munchkinland:**_  
Then this is a day of independence for all the munchkins  
And their descendants  
_**  
Munchkin #1:**_  
If any_**

Mayor of Munchkinland:  
**_Yes, let the joyous news be spread  
The wicked old witch at last is dead!_**

Munchkins:  
**_Ding-dong the witch is dead  
Which old witch? The wicked witch!  
Ding-dong the wicked witch is dead  
Wake up you sleepyhead  
Rub your eyes, get out of bed  
Wake up the wicked witch is dead  
She's gone where the goblins go,  
Below - Below - Below  
Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out.  
Ding Dong's the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low  
Let them know the Wicked Witch is__ dead!_**

Lullaby League:  
**_We represent the Lullaby League_**  
**_The Lullaby League, the Lullaby League._**  
**_And in the name of the Lullaby League_**  
**_We wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land_**

Lollipop Guild:  
**_We represent the Lollipop Guild_**  
**_The Lollipop Guild, the Lollipop Guild._**  
**_And in the name of the Lollipop Guild_**  
**_We wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land_**

Munchkins:  
**_We welcome you to Munchkin Land_**  
**_Tra la la la la la la la la la la la_**

Mayor/Munchkins:  
**_From now on you'll be history_**  
**_You'll be his..._**  
**_You'll be his..._**  
**_You'll be history_**  
**_And we will glorify your name_**  
**_You will be a bust..._**  
**_Be a bust..._**  
**_Be a bust..._**  
**_In the hall of fame_**  
**_Tra la la la la la la la la la la_**  
**_Tra la la la la la la_**  
**_Tra la la la la la la la la la la_**  
**_Tra la la la la la la_**

Suddenly, after the song ends, we see a burst of flame starting to rise up near the munchkins before they ran for their lives panicking. From out of the flames came a witch dressed in black and her face resembles Tigress's face. Mei Ting and Po became shocked and turned to Glinda.

"But we thought you said she was dead", said Po.

"That was her sister, the Wicked Witch of the East", said Glinda, "This is the Wicked Witch of the West. She's even worse than the other one was."

The Wicked Witch of the East walked towards the two and gives a frightful stare at Mei Ting.

"Who killed my sister, the Wicked Witch of the East?", snarled the Wicked Witch of the West, "Was it you?"

"No, I didn't", said Mei Ting, "I didn't mean to kill anybody."

"Well, my dear, I can cause accidents too", said the Wicked Witch of the West, "Now state your name and you shall be unharmed by my dark magic!"

"I'm Mei Ting from Juitsu City", said Mei Ting, "and this is Po, the Dragon Warrior."

"I am Lady Xaisha, queen of the Enchanted Forest", introduced Xaisha, "and I am here because my sister is dead."

"Aren't you forgetting the Ruby Slippers?", asked Glinda.

"The slippers, of course", said Xaisha and turns towards the house before she sees her dead sister's ruby slippers, but before she can touch them, they vanished out of thin air.

"They're gone", said Xaisha, "The Ruby Slippers. What have you done with them? Give them back to me or I'll-"

"It's too late", said Glinda, "They're they are and they'll stay there forever."

Glinda points to the Ruby Slippers on Mei Ting's feet and the black panther realizes she's wearing them.

"Give me back my slippers", said Xaisha, "I'm the only one who knows how to use them and they are of no use to you. Give them back to me. Give them back!"

"Keep them tight", said Glinda, "Their magic now belongs to you. Keep them safe or she would want them so badly."

"Stay out of this, Glinda or I'll fix you as well", said Xaisha darkly.

"You have no power here, Xaisha", said Glinda, "Begone, before somebody would drop a house on you too."

"Very well, I will bide my time", said Xaisha, "and as for you, my dear, it's true I can't intend to you now as I like, but as long as you stay out of my way, I will have those slippers if it's the last thing I do. I'll get you, my pretty and your fat panda along with your little kitten too! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Then, Xaisha then uses her magic to disappear into the flames again, causing the munchkins to cover their faces in fear.

"It's alright", said Glinda, "She's gone. You can get up. Po and Mei Ting, I'm afraid you two are being made as the enemies of the Wicked Witch. But, there may be a way for you to avoid her dangers for the sooner you get out of Oz together, the safer you'll be."

"Don't worry, Glinda", said Po, "We'll do anything to get out of Oz altogether."

"But which is the way back to Juitsu City?", said Mei Ting, "We can't just go the way we came."

"That's true and the only person who might know would be the great and wonderful Wizard of Oz himself", said Glinda.

"The Wizard of Oz?", asked Po, confused.

"Who is he?", asked Mei Ting, "Is he good or is he wicked?"

"Very good, but very mysterious", said Glinda, "He lives in the Emerald City and that is a long journey from here. Did you bring your broomstick with you two?"

"No, we don't have any broomsticks that can easily fly us there", said Po.

"Then, you'll just have to walk", said Glinda, "The wizard will make sure you two are safe from the dangers that lie ahead of you. Remember, Mei Ling, never take off those slippers of you will be at the mercy of the Wicked Witch of the West."

"I promise, Glinda", said Mei Ting, "but... what if I can't do this?"

"Just trust that you can, Mei Ting", said Glinda, "Even one person can change the course of history. Now, all you have to do to get to Emerald City is to follow the Yellow Brick Road."

Mei Ting and Po look at the yellow brick street and starts to follow it.

"Good luck to you Mei Ting and may the power protect you from harm", said Glinda and quickly disappears into her pink bubble.

"Goodbye, Glinda", said Mei Ting.

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road", said Po, "Follow the Yellow Brick Road."

Then, the munchkins sing another song.

Munchkins:  
_**Follow the Yellow Brick Road**_  
_**Follow the Yellow Brick Road**_  
_**Follow the Yellow Brick Road**_  
_**Follow the Yellow Brick Road**_  
_**Follow the Yellow Brick Road**_  
_**Follow the Yellow Brick Road**_  
_**Follow, follow, follow, follow**_  
_**Follow the Yellow Brick Road**_  
_**Follow the Yellow Brick**_  
_**Follow the Yellow Brick**_  
_**Follow the Yellow Brick Road**_  
_**You're off to see the Wizard**_  
_**The Wonderful Wizard of Oz**_  
_**You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! **_  
_**If ever a Wiz! there was.**_  
_**If ever oh ever a Wiz! there was **_  
_**The Wizard of Oz is one because,**_  
_**Because, because, because, because, because.**_  
_**Because of the wonderful things he does.**_  
_**You're off to see the Wizard. **_  
_**The Wonderful Wizard of Oz**_

"Goodbye", said Mei Ting and Po together before they ran with Toto far away from the Munchkinland and follow the trails of the Yellow Brick Road.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long. Ok, not that long, but I was too busy helping my family with something yesterday. I'll get the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion in the later chapters as soon as possible, so enjoy!**


	7. Meeting The Scarecrow

**Kung Fu Oz**

**Chapter 6: Meeting The Scarecrow**

Later, as Mei Ting, Po, and Toto walked along the trails that leads them to a cornfield filled with black crows flying right past them, they see two directions and they have no idea whether to choose the right one to follow.

"Now, which way do we go?", asked Mei Ting.

"Pardon me, but that way's a very nice way", said a voice and they turned around to see nothing.

"What was that?", asked Po.

"I don't know", said Mei Ting and Toto barks at a scarecrow that resembles Monkey's face before she looks at it, "Don't be silly, Toto. Scarecrows don't talk. That's just silly.

"It's pleasant down that way, too, you know", said the scarecrow pointing the other way.

"That's wierd", said Mei Ting, "Wasn't he pointing the other way a moment ago?"

"Well, of course", said the scarecrow, "People do both ways."

"Why, you did say something, didn't you?", asked Mei Ting after she sees the scarecrow move. He nods his head no, but yes at the right moment, "Are you doing that on purpose or can't you just make up your mind?"

"That's the trouble", said the Scarecrow, "I can't make up my mind. I haven't got a brain; only straw."

"Well, how can you talk if you haven't got a brain?", asked Po.

"I don't know", said the Scarecrow, "But some people without brains do an awful lot of talking, don't they?"

"Yes, I guess you're right", said Mei Ting and walks towards the Scarecrow who is tied to a wooden pole, "We haven't really met properly, have we?"

"Why, no", said the Scarecrow.

"I'm Mei Ting", said Mei Ting.

"Nice to meet you, Mei Ting", said Scarecrow, "You can call me Scarecrow."

"How do you do?", asked Mei Ting.

"Not that well, but...", said Scarecrow, "How do you do?"

"Very well, thank you", said Mei Ting, "Why aren't you well?"

"You see, it's very tedious being stuck up here all day long with a pole up your back", explained Scarecrow.

"That must be uncomfortable", said Mei Ting, "Can't you get down?"

"Down? Well, you see, um...", said Monkey, "Can you help me get off this pole, please?"

"Yes, I'll help you", said Mei Ting and goes near the pole, "Now, where am I suppose to find-"

"Of course I'm not bright about doing things", said Scarecrow, "But if you'll just bend the nail down in the back, maybe I'll slip off."

"Oh, yes", said Mei Ting and pulls the nail off the back of the pole, thus releasing the Scarecrow before he hits the ground, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright", said Scarecrow, "I just keep losing my straw and putting back on me again. My, it's great to be free."

Scarecrow then trips on the wooden plank near the field fence and Mei Ting screams in shock.

"Did I scare you?", asked Scarecrow and gets back up before he sits down on a tree stump.

"No, I thought you could've been hurt", said Mei Ting.

"But I didn't scare you?", asked Scarecrow.

"No, of course not", said Mei Ting.

"I knew it", said Scarecrow and a crow arrives before he eats one of his remaining straws, "You see? I can't even scare a crow. These stupid crows have always been coming to my field just to eat them and laugh at my face. I'm such a loser because I haven't got a brain."

"Well, what would you do with a brain if you have one?", asked Po.

"Well... if I have a brain, I could...", said Scarecrow and starts to sing his song.

Scarecrow:  
_**I could wile away the hours**_  
_**Conferrin' with the flowers**_  
_**Consultin' with the rain**_  
_**And my head I'd be scratchin'**_  
_**While my thoughts were busy hatchin'**_  
_**If I only had a brain**_

_**I'd unravel any riddle**_  
_**For any individ'le**_  
_**In trouble or in pain**_

Mei Ting:  
**_With the thoughts you be thinkin'_**  
**_You can be another Lincoln_**  
**_If you only had a brain_**

Scarecrow:  
**_Oh, I could tell you why_**  
**_The ocean's near the shore_**  
**_I could think of things I'd never thunk before_**  
**_And then I sit and think some more_**

**_I would not be just a nothin'My head all full of stuffin'_**  
**_My heart all full of pain_**  
**_I would dance and be merry_**  
**_Life would be a ding-a-derry_**  
**_If I only had a brain_**

After the second verse of the song ends, we see the Scarecrow trying to get his last remaining straws, who has been stolen by one of the crows. He then jumps over the field, causing the crows to fly away before he sees his straw lying on the floor. He picks it up and trips on the plank again before he nearly bumps into the left and right sides of the field fences. Toto then jumps on a pumpkin before it rolls towards Scarecrow before he gets hit and flies into the sky. Then, he falls back to where the field fences are at and goes on reverse mode before he goes back to sing the third and final verse of the song.

Scarecrow:  
_**Gosh, it would be awful pleasin'**_  
_**To reason out the reason**_  
_**For things I **_  
_**can't explain**_  
_**Then perhaps I'll deserve**_  
_**And be even worthy of you**_  
_**If I only had a brain**_

After the song ends, Scarecrow falls down again and Mei Ting and Po put back his straw together.

"Why, if we have any scarecrows back in Juitsu City, we would have crows that'll be scared to pieces", said Mei Ting.

"Oh, really?", asked Scarecrow, "Where's Juitsu City?"

"That's where I live", said Mei Ting, "and me and Po are on our way to the Emerald City to get the Wizard of Oz to help us."

"You're both going to see a wizard?", asked Scarecrow again.

"That's right", said Po.

"Um...", said Scarecrow, "Do you think that if I went with you two, this wizard would give me a brain?"

"I couldn't say", said Mei Ting, "Well, maybe if he didn't, you'd be no worse off than you are now."

"Well, that's true", said Scarecrow.

"Maybe you better not", said Po, "We've got a witch made at us and you might get into trouble."

"Witch?", said Scarecrow, "I'm not afraid of a witch and I'm not afraid of anything... except a lighted match."

"Well, we don't blame you for that", said Mei Ting.

"But I'll face a box full of chances at getting a brain", said Scarecrow, "Look, I won't be of any trouble because I don't eat a thing and I'll never try to manage things because I can't think. Won't you take me with you two?"

"Of course we will", said Po, "Besides, I can teach you a thing or two about kung fu if you want."

"Hooray!", shouted Scarecrow, "We're off to see a wizard!"

"Well, you're not starting out very well", said Mei Ting.

"I'll try", said Scarecrow, "Really I will!"

"Well, what do you say, pal?", asked Po, "To Oz?"

"To Oz!", said Scarecrow and they sing "We're Off To See The Wizard" as they head off into the right direction of the Yellow Brick Road.

"Po/Mei Ting/Scarecrow:  
**_We're off to see the Wizard_**  
**_ The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_**  
**_ We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz_**  
**_ If ever a Wiz there was_**  
**_ If ever oh ever a Wiz there was,_**  
**_ The Wizard of Oz_**  
**_ Is one because_**  
**_ Because, because, because, because, because_**  
**_ Because of the wonderful things he does._**  
**_ We're off to see the Wizard_**  
**_ The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!_**

* * *

**_The next chapter will be the Tin Man; then, the story will get darker in the other next chapter, so stay tuned!_**


	8. Meeting The Tin Man

**Kung Fu Oz**

**Chapter 7: Meeting The Tin Man**

Later, as we see Po, Mei Ting, and the Scarecrow walking down into a forest that has a house near the trees, we see the Lady Xaisha watching them without getting noticed by them. Then, we see Mei Ting walking over to the trees that have apples on each of them.

"Look, Po", said Mei Ting, "Apples!"

Mei Ting takes one for herself and the other two for Po and Scarecrow, but suddenly, a tree branch takes away the apple she has put into her own basket that she carried all the way to the Yellow Brick Road.

"Ouch!", said Mei Ting, "What did you do that for?"

"For stealing something that isn't yours", said the apple tree.

"Well, we've been walking for a long time", said Mei Ting, "I was hungry and... did you just say something?"

"She was hungry", said the apple tree and points to the other apple tree.

"Yes, I was hungry", said the other apple tree.

"Well, how you like of someone came along and pick something off of you?", asked the apple tree.

"Oh", said Mei Ting, "Po, Scarecrow, I think I keep forgetting you and I aren't in Juitsu City anymore."

"Come along, Mei Ting", said Scarecrow, "You don't want any of those apples."

"Are you not hinting what my apples aren't, you straw-filled freak?", asked the apple tree.

"Oh, no", said Scarecrow, "It's just that she doesn't like little green worms!"

"Why you-", said the apple tree and tries to take Mei Ting, but Scarecrow quickly takes her away from the tree.

"I'll show you how to get apples", whispered Scarecrow and makes a "na-na-na-na-na" face, thus making the apple tree throw its apples at them along with the other apple tree, "Hooray! I guess that did it! Go on! Get some of those apples for us!"

Mei Ting goes off to get the apples that are near the ground and the yellow brick road, but little did she know that the two apples happened to be near a metal feet. She looks at it and taps it with her finger before she looks up and sees a leg, then a strange looking metal man.

"It's a man", said Mei Ting, "Guys, I found a man and he's made out of tin."

"Really?", asked Po and he and Scarecrow walked towards Mei Ting before they see the tin man, who resembles a Crane bird.

"Yes", said Mei Ting and suddenly, the tin man said something muffled.

"Did you say something?", asked Mei Ting.

"oilcan", said the muffled tin man.

"I think he said "oilcan", said Mei Ting.

"oilcan" what?", asked Scarecrow.

"oilcan?", asked Mei Ting and then sees a Oil can on a tree stump near the tin man. She takes it and opens it.

"Where do you want to be oiled first?", asked Mei Ting and the muffled tin man said, "mouth. mouth."

"He said his mouth", said Po and uses the Oil can on the metal man's mouth and on the other side. Then, the metal man moves his mouth a few more times before he spoke.

"My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my goodness", said the Tin Man, "I can talk again. Thank you very much for bringing me back to life. Oil my elbows and arm, please. Oil them, please."

Po and Scarecrow oiled both of his elbows and arms so he can be able to move them again.

"Thank you", said the Tin Man, "Can I have your names, please?"

"I'm Mei Ting and this is Po and Scarecrow", said Mei Ting, "We're walking on the Yellow Brick Road. What's yours?"

"You can call me Tin Man if you like", said Tin Man.

"Well, Tin Man, how did you ever get like this for so long?", asked Mei Ting.

"Well, about a year ago, I was chopping down this tree", explained Tin Man, "until suddenly, it began to rain. Right in the middle of my chop, I started to rust solid and I've been that way ever since. Thanks to you three, I'm finally free now and can do whatever I please."

"You're perfectly well now", said Mei Ting.

"Perfect?", asked Tin Man, "Bang on my chest if you think I'm actually perfect. Go ahead. Bang on it."

Mei Ting bangs on his chest with his paw and it made an echo.

"Beautiful", said Scarecrow, "What an echo!"

"It's empty", said Tin Man.

"Why is it empty?", asked Po.

"Well, it's just that...", said Tin Man, "The tinsmith forgot to give me a heart."

"No heart?", asked Mei Ting, Po, and Scarecrow together.

"No heart", said Tin Man, "All hollow."

"Well, can you tell us what would you do if you have a heart?", asked Scarecrow.

"Alright, I will",said Tin Man and starts to sing his own song.

Tin Man:  
**_When a man's an empty kettle_**  
**_He should be on his mettle_**  
**_And yet I'm torn apart_**  
**_Just because I'm presumin'_**  
**_That I could be a human_**  
**_If I only had a heart_**

**_I'd be tender, I'd be gentle_**  
**_And awful sentimental_**  
**_Regarding love and art_**  
**_I'd be friends with the sparrows _**  
**_And the boy that shoots the arrows_**  
**_If I only had a heart_**

**_Picture me a balcony_**  
**_Above a voice sings low_**

Snow White:  
**_Wherefore art thou, Romeo?_**

Tin Man:  
**_I hear a beat, how sweet!_**

**_Just to register emotion, jealousy, devotion_**  
**_And really feel the part_**  
**_I could stay young and chipper_**  
**_And I'd lock it with a zipper_**  
**_If I only had a heart_**

After the song ends, we see the Tin Man doing his dance moves in front of the three while they watch. After nearly a minute and six seconds, while Po and Mei Ting whispered to Scarecrow about what to do with Tin Man, he stops dancing and the three clapped their hands in applause.

"That was wonderful, Tin Man", said Mei Ting, "You're such a great dancer. You know... we were just wondering if you could come with us to the Emerald City to ask the Wizard of Oz for a heart?"

"Well, I love to, but what if he doesn't give me once when we get there?", asked Tin Man.

"He will, Tin Man, he must", said Mei Ting, "We've come such a long way already."

Before Tin Man could speak, however, they hear an evil laugh from not too far away from them. They turned around to see Lady Xaisha staring at them very darkly.

"You call that long?", asked Lady Xaisha, "Why, you've just begun! Helping the pretty lady along with you, my fine gentlemen? Well, stay away from her or I'll stuff a mattress with you! And you, I'd use you for a beehive!"

"What do you want, Xaisha?", asked Mei Ting sternly.

"I want those ruby slippers and you're going to give them to me now whether you like it or not!", said Lady Xaisha sternly.

"You can't have them", said Mei Ting.

"Then, I suppose my little babies would have to take them for me", said Lady Xaisha and unleashes three of her wolves, one of them resembling Wolf Boss' face.

"Hey there, kitty", said the first wolf.

"I'm afraid this is the end for us", said Scarecrow.

"Wolves, take no prisoners", said Lady Xaisha, "ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

The wolves then charged towards the three while Tin Man tries to battle the third wolf and Lady Xaisha laughs evily before she sends a fireball near the Scarecrow.

"Oh, no!", shouted Scarecrow and Po, without hesitation and after seeing Mei Ting getting a scratch from the first wolf, attacks the second wolf and makes a sneak attack on him before he takes him out with his kung fu. Tin Man then uses his axe to kill the second wolf offscreen after getting a few scratches before he sets out the fire with his metal cap.

"Mei Ting, Tin Man saved my life", said Scarecrow and they turned to Lady Xaisha who disappears into the flames in anger.

"I'm not afraid of her!", said Po.

"Yeah", said Scarecrow, "Me neither. I'll see you get safely to the Wizard now whether I get a brain or not! Stuff a mattress with me? Hah!"

"And I'll see you reach the Wizard whether I get a heart or not", said Crane, "Beehive? Bah! Just let her try and make a beehive out of me!"

"We're with you Mei Ting no matter what", said Scarecrow.

"Oh, you two are the best friends anybody ever had", said Mei Ting.

"Yeah and that's funny... but...", said Po, "It looks as if I've known you two all the time, but I couldn't have, could I?"

"I don't see how", said Scarecrow, "You weren't there was I was stuffed and sewned together, were you?"

"And I was just standing over there for the longest time", said Tin Man.

"Still, I wish I could remember, but I guess that doesn't matter now, anyway", said Po, "Besides, we know each other now, don't we?"

"That's right", said Tin Man, "You can use an axe warrior like me to help you out just in case."

"Looks like we do", said Mei Ting, "Would you really come with us?"

"I will", said Tin Man.

"To Oz?", asked Scarecrow.

"To Oz", said Tin Man and sang the reprise of "We're Off To See The Wizard".

Po/Mei Ting/Scarecrow/Tin Man:  
**_We're off to see the Wizard_**  
**_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_**  
**_We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz_**  
**_If ever a Wiz there was_**  
**_If ever oh ever a Wiz there was,_**  
**_The Wizard of Oz_**  
**_Is one because_**  
**_Because, because, because, because, because_**  
**_Because of the wonderful things he does._**  
**_We're off to see the Wizard_**  
**_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!_**

* * *

**Next chapter, coming right up!**


	9. Camping In The Dark Forest

**Kung Fu Oz**

**Chapter 8: Camping In The Dark Forest**

Later, we see Mei Ting and the others in the Dark Forest filled with bats with hellish-like eyes and dark grey wolves howling near the moon light.

"This forest is starting to give me the creeps", said Mei Ting, "It's so dark and spooky out here."

"I don't know about you, but I think it'll get darker before it gets lighter", said Po.

"Do you think we'll meet any wild animals, Tin Man?", asked Mei Ting.

"We might", said Tin Man.

"Animals that eat... straw?", asked Scarecrow.

"Well, some, but mostly lions, tigers, and bears", said Tin Man.

"Lions?", asked Mei Ting.

"Tigers?", asked Po.

"Bears?", asked Scarecrow.

"That's right", said Tin Man.

"I suggest we find a place to camp for the night", said Po, "It's gonna be late soon and we have to rest for tomorrow."

"Over there", said Mei Ting and points to a dark cave about five meters away from the four. Later, as Tin Man and Scarecrow sleep, Po and Mei Ting watched the remains of the burning log turn to black crisp.

"So, Mei Ting", said Po, "There must be something else you to tell me why you're running away. You know, aside from nobody understanding you."

"You... you wouldn't understand if I told you", said Mei Ting, "But looks like I have no choice. The reason why I'm running away is because... my aunt and uncle didn't understand about my problems at home. Even the one where Miss Ying trying to have Toto destroyed. That's why I'm running away. Do you understand what it feels like to have someone not taking care of the problem that I caused? I tried to handle it, but she didn't accept my apology."

"Oh, I see", said Po, "I didn't know that. I guess you shouldn't seen that one coming. My problems were even worse than yours."

"Really?", asked Mei Ting.

"I started having these visions of my parents five years ago and it started to haunt me", said Po, "but when I learned a kung fu technique, I used it to flow with these visions with my emotions and I solved my problem. Maybe... you should do the same thing with your aunt and uncle and they'll help you solve your whole thing with this Miss Ying."

"Really? You think I should that?", asked Mei Ting.

"Trust me, you will someday", said Po and Mei Ting smiles at Po before she hugs him.

"Um, Po", said Mei Ting, "I want to thank you for what you said to me back at Juitsu City."

"Oh, it was nothing, really", said Po and starts to stare at the black panther's beautiful eyes.

"You're drooling on me again?", asked Mei Ting.

"Kind of", said Po and carried Mei Ting in his arms before they kissed each other. They cuddled each other lovingly and Po rubs her shoulders before they went into a deep sleep. Tin Man and Scarecrow, after waking up to see the two kissing each other before they went to sleep, smiled at each other.

"Ah, love", said Tin Man, "So romantic."

"Tell me about it", said Scarecrow before we fade to black.

* * *

**My apologies for making this chapter short. I wanted to kill some time for the appearance for the Lion in the next chapter to be made very soon. Enjoy! :)**


	10. Meeting The Lion

**Brief Note: This chapter is where the story gets darker and I won't add any songs, I'm afraid. I know it might disappoint those who watched the 1939 musical classic, but I wanted the rest of the story to be an epic battle between Mei Ting and the Wicked Witch of the West which I hope might impress you all.**

* * *

**Kung Fu Oz**

**Chapter ****9: Meeting The Lion**

The next morning, we see Po waking up after hearing a growling noise far away from him and the others. He goes out of the dark cave where he sees a brown figure staring at the right direction from him. After gasping in fear, he goes back to the others and tries to wake them up.

"Mei Ting, guys, wake up", said Po.

"What is it, Po?", asked Mei Ting.

"We need to leave like right now", said Po, "I think I saw a creature far away from us. We have to go now!"

Po and the others then pack up their stuff quickly and ran from the creature who is halfway towards them.

"It's gaining on us!", said Po.

"Quick, into those woods", said Mei Ting as the four went into the dark trees, the creature went in the left direction.

"I think it's gone", said Tin Man.

"That was close", said Scarecrow, but as the four can see the light in the end of the forest path, the creature sprang up towards them and growls very deeply at them.

"Ahh!", screamed Mei Ting.

"Jeepers!", said Tin Man and Scarecrow and fell on the ground.

"WHO DARES TO ENTER MY DOMINION?!", shouted the lion who resembles Tai Lung.

"Please, Mr. Lion, sir", said Po, "We didn't mean to. We were just camping for the night and we were-"

"SILENCE!", shouted the lion darkly, "I am the king of the Dark Forest and I hunt down and kill those who enter my throne. State your names and be unharmed by my wrath."

"I'm Mei Ting from Juitsu City and this is no right for you to treat guests like that", said Mei Ting and stands up to the lion.

"Well, a panther stands up to me fearlessly?", asked the lion, "My, it's very brave for such a beautiful feline like yourself. Now, tell me, Mei Ting, why have you come here to Oz and to my dominion?"

"A tornado brought me and Po here", said Mei Ting, "We're here because we have to find the Wizard of Oz. He's gonna grant our wish to get us back home safe and sound from the Wicked Witch of the West."

"You mean, that treacherous wench?", asked the lion sternly, "She has been using her spells to torture me for five years. How would you feel, Mei Ting of Juitsu City, to be muzzled by me?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you and you should start treating your guests nicely", said Mei Ting sternly.

The lion looks at the others and straight back at her.

"Well, then my apologies, miss", said the lion, "You could call me Lion if you like, my dear Mei Ting."

"Well, Lion", said Mei Ting, "These two want to see the Wizard as well so he can give them a heart and a brain. Won't you come with us?"

"It would be an honor", said Lion, "You see, I haven't made myself an army so I can go into battle with them against the Wicked Witch. Don't you think the Wizard would give me that as well?"

"We'll find out when we get to the Emerald City", said Mei Ting.

"We might as well be careful, though", said Lion, "This place has dangerous cliffs and dark holes as well. Trip by accident and you'll never exist. Before we may find a way out of this forest, may I explain to you four why I want to make an army of my own?"

"Sure, go ahead", said Tin Man and Lion sings his song very darkly.

Lion:  
_**It's sad believe me, missy**_  
_**When you're born to be so lonely**_  
_**Without the bravery verve**_  
_**What I could, show my army**_  
_**Be a general, not a pussy**_  
_**If I only had the nerve**_

Lion:  
**_I'm afraid there's no denying_**  
**_I'm just a golden lion_**  
**_On a fate I don't deserve_**  
**_I'd be brave as a blizzard_**

Tin Man:  
**_I'd be gentle as a lizard_**

Scarecrow:  
**_I'd be clever as a gizard_**

Mei Ting:  
**_If a Wizard is a Wizard who would serve_**

Lion:  
**_I have been in Darkness for so long_**  
**_I can hardly breath_**  
**_To finally get out of this spell_**  
**_That has been on me underneath_**

**_Come on, fellows, let's go!_**

Mei Ting/Po/Scarecrow/Tin Man/Lion:  
**_We're off to see the Wizard_**  
**_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_**  
**_As long as the Wicked Witch of the West_**  
**_Will never try and kill us_**

**_If ever ever, there is a chance_**  
**_The Wizard of Oz is one because_**  
**_Because, because, because, because_**  
**_Because of the wonderful things he does_**

**_We're off to see the Wizard_**  
**_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_**

Meanwhile, we see Lady Xaishi looking at the five at her crystal ball.

"So, you won't take warning, eh?", asked Lady Xaishi, "Well, I guess I'll send this furry creature a little greetings from me."

* * *

_**Again, sorry for making this short. I just wanted to kill some precious time, so I might have time to add an action sequence in the next chapter. Enjoy!**_


	11. The Giant Ogre of Oz

**Kung Fu Oz**

**Chapter 10: The Giant Ogre of Oz**

Meanwhile, as they get out of the Dark Forest, they find themselves in a lava-flowed mountain in Oz where they see lots of pterodactyls and eagles as they fly right past them.

"What is this place?", asked Mei Ting, "It looks very... deadly and covered in lava."

"I've been here six years ago", said Lion, "These mountains steal the flowing lava from a volcano in Oz and transfer them to make them look deadly. Once any kind of person would enter here, he or she will be killed. These pterodactyls and eagles are savage creatures and if they get you, you're all dead."

"We might as well be careful", said Tin Man, "I can see three of them watching us right now."

The pterodactyls and the eagles watched the five as they walk through the old bridge that has been covered in vines. Later, they enter another cave filled with dusty cobwebs and empty holes. The giant spiders that live in this cave crawled past them.

"This place sure looks a lot more creepy than the Dark Forest", said Scarecrow.

"Keep on guard with us in case there's anything dangerous", said Lion and suddenly, they hear a growl that is far away from the others.

"What's that?", asked Po.

"Sounds like a monster", said Tin Man.

"It is a monster", said Lion, "It's roar is... very familiar and I think I recognized it before."

"What do you mean, Lion?", asked Mei Ting.

"It's a creature sent by the Wicked Witch of the West", said Lion, "Mei Ting, do you know that Oz has the most wonderous creatures in history? Well, most of them are extremely deadly especially that creature when its roar is heard by some who came here. They tried to fight it, but ended up being killed."

"What kind of creature is it, Lion?", asked Po.

"The Wicked Witch's creature is dangerous, even more so than the others", said Lion, "The creature... is the Giant Ogre of Oz."

Then, in about four meters from Mei Ting and the others, they see the Giant Ogre of Oz, a green creature with a pig-snout nose and a rhino's horn.

"Sure looks deadly alright", said Po, "What should we do now?"

"One of us would have to distract this thing while we try to get out of here fast", said Tin Man.

"Leave that to me", said Lion and walked towards the Ogre of Oz.

"Be careful, Lion", said Mei Ting and Lion charged towards the creature with a loud roar from his muzzle. He clawed it in the face and the legs, but gets knocked out, but not unconscious.

"Lion", said Mei Ting and takes out a sword from a dead skeleton, "Guys, take care of Toto. I'll take care of this hideous beast."

"Mei Ting, now!", shouted Po, but the black panther charged towards the creature and stabs the Ogre in the butt, causing the creature to growl in pain. The Ogre picks up Mei Ting and growls at her face.

"You two dare strike against the Ogre of Oz?!", shouted the Ogre.

"Why are you trying to block us from getting out of this terrible place?", asked Mei Ting, "We're trying to get to the Emerald City. The Wizard of Oz will help us get what we want when we get there."

"You're so brave for a black panther to arrive in Oz", said the Ogre, "Battle me first and I will grant your freedom to the Emerald City."

"You're on", said Mei Ting and bites the Ogre's hand.

"OW!", shouted the Ogre and Mei Ting shouted, "Run!"

The Lion and the others ran towards the exit door out of the cave and into the jungle in Oz while Mei Ting battles the Ogre in a sword against shield combat. When Mei Ting seems to be overpowered by being beaten in the face a few times by the Ogre's shield, the creature then prepares to strike the black panther.

"_What should I do now_?", thought Mei Ting, "_Come on, think_!"

Then, Mei Ting has an idea and quickly dodges the Ogre's final attack before he climbs on its back and stabs it. The creature growls and says, "You have won, black panther. You will now be on your way to Oz."

"Thank you", said Mei Ting and continues her way out of the exit and goes with the others who are almost out of the jungle.

"Thank goodness you're alright", said Po, "Did you kill the Ogre?"

"Yes, I did", said Mei Ting, "and I... I can't believe it. I actually did it by myself. I guess I did something right since this is my first time in Oz, did I?"

"Of course, Mei Ting", said Lion, "Besides, when I become a great leader, you can make a great soldier for my army when I make one."

"Thanks, Lion", said Mei Ting, "Now, come on. We have to get going."

Meanwhile, back at Lady Xaisha's castle, we see her getting angry at what Mei Ting had done.

"NO!", shouted Lady Xaisha, "That meddling brat killed my precious creature! Now, I have to come up with something else that would bring her death."

Lady Xaisha then takes her magic potion and brings it towards her crystal ball.

"When Mei Ting's dead, I will have those Ruby Slippers and my powers will be the greatest in oz", said Lady Xaisha, "Now, something with poison in it. Something that makes it attractive to the eye and soothing to the smell. Poppies are the only thing that would put her to sleep and then.. she will die."

The crystal ball shows the poppy flowers and Lady Xaisha chuckles evily.

* * *

**Again, sorry for making this shorter. I wanted to kill some time before the Poppyfield scene from the original 1939 classic. Enjoy!**


	12. The Poppyfields

**Kung Fu Oz**

**Chapter 11: The Poppyfields**

Two days later, after camping far away from the mountains, they continue to follow the Yellow Brick Road and happen to find themselves in a field of poppies.

"Wow", said Po, "They're beautiful."

"Lovely", said Lion and looked at a rainbow in the sky, "Mei Ting, you might want to look at this."

Mei Ting looks up at the sky and sees the rainbow before lowering her head towards a beautiful green city. She then gasps and walks past them.

"Guys, this is it", said Mei Ting.

"What's it?", asked Scarecrow.

"There's the Emerald City", said Mei Ting, "We're almost there."

"It is", said Tin Man, "It's so beautiful."

"Yes it is and it's just like I knew it would be", said Mei Ting, "Come on, we have to run as fast as we can. When we follow another Yellow Brick Road, we can make it!"

"Then let's go", said Po, "Last one there's a rotten egg!"

Po and the others ran as fast as they could through the poppyfields and nearly three minutes later, they made it to another Yellow Brick Road.

"We gotten past this field", said Po, "Come on, Mei Ting. We're halfway there!"

Then, Po turns around and sees that Mei Ting isn't with them.

"Mei Ting?", asked Po.

"What happened to her?", asked Scarecrow.

"She must've gotten lost from us before we made it out", said Lion.

"Wait right here, guys", said Po, "I'll go and find her. Mei Ting!"

Po goes back into the Poppyfields to find Mei Ting. He went through most of the flowers that have lay dead for centuries, but when the Dragon Warrior turns around, he shocks surprisingly and finds the black panther lying lifeless in the ground.

"No", said Po and tries to give her CPR by breathing in her mouth in order to wake her up, but it was no use, "No, Mei Ting. Please, you can't. You... you just can't."

Then, tears formed from Po's eyes and he begins to weep for Mei Ting's death. He then picks up the dead blacn panther.

"Po", said Tin Man after he sees Po walking out of the Poppyfields carrying Mei Ting in his arms, "What happened to Mei Ting?"

Po looks at the three and shook his head no.

"You mean...?", asked Tin Man.

"No", said Scarecrow, "It's not true."

"It is true", said Lion, "This beautiful young panther lady is dead."

"I don't know how she died", said Po, "It must've been some kind of spell."

"A spell?", asked Tai Lung, "That's odd. Do you realize that something's very suspicious about these Poppyfields?"

"What do you mean?", asked Po and turns around before sniffing the scent from one of the field's flowers. Then, he falls asleep and dies as well.

"Po!", shouted Tin Man.

"Not him too", said Scarecrow, "This is terrible. Someone must've done this to those two!"

"It's the Wicked Witch", said Lion, "She's the one causing all of this!"

"You're right", said Tin Man, "What'll we do? HELP! Somebody help us, please!"

"Don't scream like that", said Scarecrow, "It's pointless! Besides, nobody will hear you. HELP! Please, help!"

Suddenly, Lady Xaisha comes out of the clouds and tries to use her fire attacks on the three.

"Duck!", shouted Lion, "It's her!"

They quickly dodged the Wicked Witch's fire attacks and runs as fast as they can, leaving Mei Ting and Po to their sleepful deaths.

"Wait", said Tin Man, "What about them?"

"It's our own lives we must save, Tin Man", said Scarecrow, "Now, come on!"

"No!", shouted Tin Man, "I am not going to run from anyone no longer!"

Tin Man takes out his axe and suddenly, it glows before it turns into a crossbow.

"A crossbow?", asked Scarecrow.

"Magic", said Lion, "That explains it."

"Stay back, everyone", said Tin Man, "I'll keep my eye out on my target."

Tin Man aims the bow towards the Wicked Witch of the West before he fires at her, thus leaving a scratch on her face. Lady Xaisha then screams in anger before she casts a fiery tornado. It burns the Poppyfields and is about to kill the three when suddenly...

Out came a white magical blast from the Witch of the North, Glinda.

"Who is that woman?", asked Tin Man.

"I never heard of her before", said Scarecrow and Glinda casts her spell that unleashes a fiery hurricane, thus sending the Wicked Witch of the West flying backwards.

"CURSE YOU!", shouted Lady Xaisha and Glinda uses her spell on Po and Mei Ting before they glow magically. Then, the two came back alive and the three cheered in delight and joy.

"What happened to us?", asked Mei Ting.

"I don't know", said Po.

"The Wicked Witch of the West did this to you two", said Glinda.

"Glinda", said Mei Ting, "Thank goodness you're here. How did you save us?"

"I used a spell that can cure you of any evil spells that could threaten to kill you", said Glinda, "If she would've affected me instead of you two, she would've tried to kill the Wizard and rule all of Oz."

"Thank you, Glinda", said Po, "We're grateful for what you've done. Now, we have to get to the Emerald City. We're halfway there."

Then, Mei Ting and the others ran as fast as they could while Glinda quickly disappears. Meanwhile, back at the Witch's castle, we see Lady Xaisha flying on her broomstick back to her lair.

"Curses", said Lady Xaisha, "Someone always helps that girl even though I got rid of her!"

Then, her crystal ball reveals Mei Ting and Po alive and are five meters away from the green palace.

"ARRG!", shouted Lady Xaisha, "Shoes or no shoes, I'm still greater to conquer her and all of those who try to stop me! Let's see if I can do this the hard way when she tries to enter my dominion. Ah, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

**The next chapter's gonna be great! It will revolve around Mei Ting and the others entering the Wizard's room in the Emerald City. Then, they'll ask him to get what they want, but only if they do one simple task. Stay tuned and enjoy!**


	13. Meeting The Wizard of Oz

**Kung Fu Oz**

**Chapter 12: Meeting The Wizard of Oz**

Meanwhile, back at the Emerald City, we see Mei Ting and the others watching the view of the city from the gates that they are soon to let them through.

"Who goes there?", asked the palace guard.

"Oh, sir", said Mei Ting, "If you please, we're..."

"We're here to see the Wizard", said Po nervously.

"What business do you have for the Wizard?", asked the palace guard sternly.

"The good Witch of the North sent the two of us there", said Mei Ting.

"And we brought these guys with us as well", said Po.

"Prove your evidence", said the palace guard and Mei Ting reveals the Ruby Slippers she took from the dead Wicked Witch of the East, "Well, so she is. Why didn't I think of that? Just go right ahead and you will see the great Wizard."

"Thank you, sir", said Mei Ting and the palace gates opened before the group becomes amazed and awed by the beautiful green jewels that they have in the Emerald City and lots of people wearing them.

"It's so beautiful", said Tin Man.

"I've never seen anything like this my entire life", said Scarecrow.

"So pretty", said Po and spots an entrance to the Wizard's palace, "Hey, guys. This must be the way to see the Wizard. Come on!"

Po and the others ran towards the gates to the Wizard's palace, but two of the palace guards, who resemble Lord Shen and Temutai, block their way towards the doors.

"Please, sirs", said Mei Ting, "We want to see the Wizard right away. All five of us."

"Didn't you five read the law?", asked the buffalo palace guard, "Nobody can see the great Oz."

"Not nobody, not nohow", said the peacock palace guard.

"Please, it's very important", said Po, "The Witch of the North Glinda sent the two of us there."

"And we suppose you brought these three along?", asked the peacock palace guard.

"Yes, we did", said Mei Ting, "So, would you two let us in?"

"The two of us will speak to the Wizard of this important news you brought for him", said the buffalo palace guard and the two palace guards went inside the doors of the Wizard's palace and far away into the lair.

"How long do you think we will wait for them to come back?", asked Mei Ting.

"I don't know, Mei Ting, but we'll find out soon", said Po and the five sat in the palace steps, waiting for the palace guards to return to give them the answer. Nearly 20 minutes later, the palace guards returned to give the others the answer.

"The Wizard has decided to let all five of you to see him", said the peacock palace guard.

"He will be waiting for you this very moment", said the buffalo palace guard. Mei Ting becomes excited and she and the others went inside the Wizard's palace. They went through the corridors of the Hall of Fortune the Wizard had with gold, jewels and treasure boxes.

"Wow", said Po, "I bet all of these are worth a fortune."

"I've heard of the Wizard's attempts to have all of his gold", said Lion, "One of the munchkins came to my forest and told me that it was a long time ago when the Wicked Witch of the West attempted to destroy all of Oz, but then a turtle came and claimed the gold when he defeated Lady Xaisha."

"So, you have met the Wizard before, have you?", asked Mei Ting.

"I have heard of him, but I'm looking forward to meet him for the very first time", said Lion and the five continued through the corridors until finally, the came to the doors of the Wizard's lair.

"Do you think there'll be something dangerous once we go in there?", asked Mei Ting.

"Of course not", said Lion, "What could possibly be worse than going through these doors?"

When the Lion opened these doors, however, bursts of fire zoomed right past him, nearly burning his skin.

"That could go wrong", said Mei Ting and she and the others went through the fireballs to see a large green head that resembles Master Shifu's face.

"That face is starting to creep me out right now", said Po.

"Tell me about it", said Scarecrow.

"I'm a little bit scared, Lion", said Mei Ting and the Lion gently puts his paws on her shoulders.

"It'll be alright, Mei Ting", said Lion.

"_I AM OZ_!", boomed the green head's voice, "_THE GREAT AND POWERFUL! WHO ARE YOU_?!"

Po, Tin Man, and Scarecrow cowered back in fear, afraid to answer the Wizard's question.

"_WHO ARE YOU_?!", boomed the Wizard again. Mei Ting, despite still being frightened, walked towards the green head.

"If you please, O' Great Wizard", said Mei Ting, "I am Mei Ting, the black panther from Juitsu. I'm a teenager and a meek one at that. We've come to ask you for-"

"_SILENCE_", boomed the Wizard again and intimidated the black panther.

"Jeepers", said Mei Ting.

"_THE GREAT AND POWERFUL OZ KNOWS WHY ALL OF YOU HAVE COME_", boomed the Wizard again, "_STEP FORWARD, TIN MAN_!"

The Tin Man walked towards the Wizard while his entire body is shaking in fear.

"_YOU DARE TO COME TO ME FOR A HEART, DO YOU, YOU CLANKING, COLLECTION OF CALIGINOUS JUNK_?!", boomed the Wizard again.

"Yes, sir", said Tin Man, "Yes, your honor."

"_YOU, SCARECROW, HAVE THE EFFRONTERY TO ASK ME FOR A BRAIN, YOU BILLOWING BALE OF BOVINE FODDER"?!, _boomed the Wizard again, causing the Scarecrow to nod his head yes in fear.

"Yes, your exellence, I mean, your Wizardry", said Scarecrow.

"_ENOUGH_", boomed the Wizard, "_AND YOU, LION, DARED TO ASK ME TO LET YOU HAVE AN ARMY OF YOUR OWN, YOU FURRIED PUSSYCAT_?!"

"Yes, sir", said Lion, "and can I please talk for a while?"

"Proceed", said the Wizard.

"I'm sure you have heard of me, the King of the Dark Forest", said Lion, "and me and my friends came here to tell you one thing that may be important."

"And what kind of an important thing is that?", asked the Wizard.

"The Wicked Witch of the West, Lady Xaisha, tried to chase us to the Emerald City", said Lion.

"Show me proof why the Witch wants you dead, Mei Ting of Juitsu City", said the Wizard and Mei Ting shows him the Ruby Slippers.

"These are the reason why the Witch were chasing us", said Mei Ting, "If she gets her hands on them, she would rule all of Oz and conquer you."

"That is terrible news", said the Wizard, "I will say this, though for I have heard of Lady Xaisha's treachery with her spells against the Emerald City. She tried to injure me with a poisonous spell, but thank the lord I have survived her treachery. Now that she will try and conquer Oz again, I have no choice but to give all five of you a very small task. Bring me the broomstick of the Witch of the West."

"Wait", said Po, "You want us to take her broomstick?"

"But if we do that, we'd have to kill her to get it", said Tin Man.

"Bring me her broomstick and I will grant your requests", said the WIzard, "Now, go."

"But... but what if she kills one of us first?", asked Po.

"_I SAID GO_!", boomed the Wizard again, "_THE GREAT AND POWERFUL OZ HAS SPOKEN_!"

"Wait", said Mei Ting, "Can we wait until tomorrow?"

"Alright then, it is decided", said the Wizard, "You five shall rest in the Emerald Hotel. Your rooms are free."

"Thank you, sir", said Mei Ting and the five leave the room before the Wizard's head disappears and we fade to black.

* * *

**Alright, folks. Stay tuned for the next chapter where Mei Ting and the others try and find the Wicked Witch's castle in the old forest!**


	14. The Enchanted Forest of Oz

**Kung Fu Oz**

**Chapter 13: The Enchanted Forest of Oz**

The next day, we see Mei Ting and the others leaving the Emerald City far away and go into the Enchanted Forest of Oz where we see the ravens, wolves, and black widow spiders hurtling away into the night. The five walked right past them after one of the wolves stared at Mei Ting for a while.

"Have fun fearing death, kitty", said the wolf and chuckles darkly before he goes with the other wolves.

"This place must've been covered with dust for a few long years", said Tin Man, "I think I've been here before."

"So, you have been here before just like the mountains where the Lion went to?", asked Scarecrow.

"Exactly", said Tin Man, "When me and some of my Tinsmiths went here to find a way to the entrance to defeat the Wicked Witch of the West, her flying monkeys attacked us with molten cooper flare guns. I managed to survive, but I was too late to save them."

Then, we see the five seeing the dead bodies of the Tinsmiths.

"This is where they got killed by those flying monkeys", said Tin Man, "I missed them so much that someday Lady Xaisha will pay for what she did."

"We'll try and get to her, Tin Man", said Po, "We'll see when we reach her castle."

Meanwhile, we see Lady Xaisha looking over the five in her crystal ball.

"Not in my territory you don't", said Lady Xaisha and turns to her flying monkey henchmen, "Take your army into the Enchanted Forest and bring me the panther and her kitten. Do what you like with the others, but I want her alive and unharmed, do you understand? Now, fly! Fly!"

The flying monkeys went out of the Witch's castle and into the Enchanted Forest not too far away from it. Meanwhile, Mei Ting and the others hearing the flying monkeys' noises before they see them heading straight for them.

"What are those?", asked Mei Ting.

"Flying Monkeys", said Lion, "Lady Xaisha's henchmen."

Lion hears the howling wolves heading straight towards them.

"And those are the wolves we saw back at my home", said Tin Man and prepares his axe to get ready and battle them again like he did last time.

"I'm with you too, Tin Man", said Scarecrow as did Po. Lion growls at the wolves, but they hesitated and proceeded to attack the furried creature. Tin Man and Scarecrow worked together to defeat some of the flying monkeys, but the leader manages to pin them down, thus letting the others defeat them by bending the Tin Man's metal and ripping out the rest of the Scarecrow's straw. Lion, despite being scratched by the wolf leader, managed to fight back and kill him and the others offscreen by eating them.

Meanwhile, we see Mei Ting being chased by the flying monkeys. She threw a stick at one of them, but it was no use and as Toto gets captured by one of the flying monkeys, two of them carried her into the air.

"Help!", shouted Mei Ting, "Help, please! Let me go!"

Po, after defeating the rest of the flying monkeys, turns around and sees Mei Ting getting captured before he ran as fast as he can to catch up with them. However, the flying monkeys disappeared into the dark sky.

"Mei Ling!", shouted Po and turns around to see Tin Man and Scarecrow beaten up.

"Are you two alright?", asked Po.

"We're alright", said Tin Man, "They managed to bend all of my rusty metal."

"They tore my legs and arms off as well", said Scarecrow, "Not to mention the rest of my straw on the ground."

"Those flying monkeys got Mei Ting", said Po, "We have to get back to the Emerald City and come up with a plan to get her back fast. First, let's put you back together."

"Now, let's see", said Tin Man and Lion gets back to the others before helping them put back Scarecrow together.

* * *

**Sorry for making this shorter than the last three chapters. I wanted to make sure to make a chapter where Mei Ting escapes from the Wicked Witch of the West's castle and goes back to the Emerald City. I'll try and update as soon as possible, so enjoy!**


	15. Mei Ting Escapes From Xaisha

**Kung Fu Oz**

**Chapter 14: Mei Ting Escapes From Xaisha**

Meanwhile, back at the Witch's castle, we see Lady Xaisha petting Toto.

"What a nice little kitty", said Lady Xaisha, "Put him into this basket. And you, my dear. What an unexpected pleasure and it's so kind of you to visit me in my loneiness."

"What are you going to do with my kitten?", asked Mei Ting, "Give her back to me."

"All in good time, my pretty", said Lady Xaisha, "Besides, there are a few things that need to be fixed since your pathetic friends foiled my plans to conquer them and take over all of Oz as well. I came this close to defeating the Wizard a few years back and now when I'm through with him, all shall perish before my very eyes."

"Give me back my pet kitten", said Mei Ting.

"Certainly when you give me those slippers", said Lady Xaisha, "Once I have control over them, my powers will be very stronger than you could imagine."

"No", said Mei Ting, "The good Witch of the North told me not to. You can't have them."

"Very well", said Lady Xaisha and turns to her flying monkey henchman, "Throw that basket to the river and drown that kitten."

"No!", shouted Mei Ting, "I won't let you hurt him!"

"Then give me those slippers now or I shall lose my patience!", sneered Lady Xaisha and Mei Ting looks over the Ruby Slippers before she takes them off.

"Here, you can have them", said Mei Ting and hands the slippers to Lady Xaisha.

"That's a good young lady", said Lady Xaisha evily and wears them on her feet, "Yes! Yes! Ha ha ha ha ha! Finally, after all these years, the Ruby Slippers are now mine! Ah, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Alright", said Mei Ting, "I gave you what you wanted. Now, please let me and Toto go."

"Oh, I don't think so", said Lady Xaisha, "You and your kitten are going to be my slaves for all eternity when I rule all of Oz!"

Suddenly, Toto gets out of the basket and runs as fast as he could.

"Make your choice, Mei Ting", said Lady Xaisha, "Join me and together, we can rule Oz as my only daughter. You know you can't do this alone."

Mei Ting sees Toto running and looks at a sharp knife from behind her in a table nearby. She uses her right hand to pick it up without being noticed by Xaisha.

"NO!", shouted Mei Ting and stabs the Wicked Witch in the knee, causing some blood to spill on the floor. Then, the black panther ran as fast as she could and follows Toto out of the entrance of the castle.

"Catch her, you fool!", shouted Lady Xaisha and the flying monkey and the others chased after the black panther and her pet kitten. Mei Ting puts a fire torch on the ground, causing a fire to spread around them, allowing the two to escape far away from the castle.

"Let's get back to Po and the others fast, Toto", said Mei Ting and continue to run as fast as they could while looking back to make sure that the Wicked Witch or the flying monkeys aren't following them.

Meanwhile, when Po and the others are almost done putting Scarecrow back together, they hear a meow and they turn around to see Mei Ting and Toto running towards them.

"Mei Ting", said Po, "You're still alright."

"What happened to the Ruby Slippers?", asked Scarecrow after he notices her feet.

"I'll tell you later", said Mei Ting, "Come on. We have to get back to the Emerald City."

"Tell us what's wrong, Mei Ting", said Lion.

"Not now", said Mei Ting, "Only when we get to the Emerald City."

"You gave them to the Wicked Witch, did you?", asked Tin Man and Mei Ting weighs down her head.

"She would've killed Toto if I didn't, Tin Man", said Mei Ting, "I had no other choice."

Po and the others weigh their heads down as well and we cut to them going back to the Emerald City in disappointment.

* * *

**Again, sorry for making this shorter. I just wanted to kill some precious time before I would make it much more epic. Until then, enjoy!**


	16. Mei Ting's Speech

**Kung Fu Oz**

**Chapter 15: Mei Ting's Speech**

Back at the Emerald Hotel, we see Mei Ting in her own bed while the others watch. Po then goes to her and comforts her for a while.

"Don't be hard on yourself, Mei Ting", said Po, "I mean, what's so special about those Ruby Slippers anyway? And the fact that they contain powers is just beyond me."

"Look, don't you get it?", said Mei Ting, "I screwed up again! I mean, for once in my entire life back at Juitsu City, I thought that maybe I could one day do something right, but... but... aargh!"

Mei Ting goes to the balcony of the room and tears start to fall from her eyes.

"This is all my fault", said Mei Ting, "If I hadn't come here in the first place, none of this would've happened."

"Mei Ting", said Po, "It's not your fault."

"We can help you get them back", said Scarecrow.

"You don't understand", said Mei Ting, "I gave her all of the power she needs to conquer the Wizard and take over all of Oz. There's nothing we can do now."

"There must be one person who can convince you to do something what is right for this beautiful place", said Lion, "Someone like..."

Mei Ting now has an idea and we cut to her going back to the Wizard's place and walked towards the Wizard's head.

"So, you have come back", said the Wizard, "Have you done your task?"

"No, your wizardry", said Mei Ting, "I came here to tell you something. I... I gave the Ruby Slippers to the Witch of the West and she has all of the power she need to conquer you. After that, she'll take over all of Oz."

"Oh, she has?", asked the Wizard, "Well, you're the one who did this, so you must try and defeat her with all of your might to save all of us."

"But... what can I do?", asked Mei Ting, "I'm just a black panther who makes mistakes and won't be able to fix them."

"You dare to try and abandon all hope, Mei Ting?", asked the Wizard, "Listen here, black panther, the Witch may have all of the power she needs, but there's one thing you have that she doesn't."

"What have I got that she doesn't have?", asked Mei Ting.

"Love", said the Wizard, "I have heard of your arrival to Oz, Mei Ting. You ran away from your aunt and uncle in Juitsu City. It broke their hearts and they missed you."

"Yes, that's true", said Mei Ting, "Professor Marvel said she's sick. She may be dying and... it's all my fault."

"Do not blame yourself", said the Wizard, "Now, listen to your heart, Mei Ting of Juitsu City, and do what's right for all of Oz. Can you do it?"

Mei Ting looks at herself and to the Wizard before she nods her head yes.

"Yes, your wizardry", said Mei Ting, "I'll do what you tell me. Gotta get back to the others. Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Mei Ting", said the Wizard and we cut to Mei Ting going back to the room where the others are at.

"So, what did he ask you to do?", asked Po.

"Gather all of these people, Po", said Mei Ting, "Lion, do you remember about making yourself an army of your own?"

"Yes", answered Lion.

"Consider yourself lucky", said Mei Ting, "We're going to battle against Xaisha."

Lion becomes shocked, but agrees what Mei Ting had said and later, after Po and the others gathered all of the villagers around a large fountain of green jewels.

"Citizens of the Emerald City", said Mei Ting, "There's something that all of you must know. I gave the Ruby Slippers to the Wicked Witch of the West Lady Xaisha. She has all of the power she needs to conquer all of Oz and rule it."

The citizens of the Emerald City and some of them shouted, "How dare you!", "You betrayed all of us!" "How can we trust you?!"

"Because I'm trying to fix my mistake", said Mei Ting, "She would've killed my pet kitten or anyone else if I didn't give them to her. I was frightened. I'm sorry. It's already been hard for me as it is now. What I'm trying to say, however... is as long as we stick together and battle the Witch and her armies, anything will be possible."

"She's right", said Tin Man, "It doesn't matter if bad things would happen to us and even if they do, we can still fight with every inch of our breaths. I'm with you, Mei Ting by any means necessary."

"Same goes for me", said Scarecrow.

"As your general, Mei Ting, I will give you the permission to fight with me", said Lion and Po agrees with him.

"Thank you, guys", said Mei Ting, "You four are the best friends I could ever have and I'll never forget meeting you. Now, citizens of the Emerald City, hope may be lost... but soon... iron will melt and it will ring inside of itself. When I was at my hometown, I made some mistakes, but the only mistake even worse was running away... but in here, I can fix what I've done. Join us for when shadow rises against this beautiful city, we are embers and those embers must turn into light. It will also make a sword and I will become your weapon forged by the fierce fire that I know is in all of your hearts. Today, a black panther like me will rise against the darkness and as the day when she declares in one voice, "We will not surrender in the middle of the night! We will not vanish without a fight! We're going to live on and we're going to survive! Who will ride with me? WHO WILL BE MY BROTHER?!"

Then, the people of the Emerald City shouted in applause, "ALL OF US!" and Mei Ting smiles.

* * *

**This chapter will lead up to the next where Mei Ting, Po and the other three along with the people of the Emerald City will fight against the Wicked Witch against her flying monkey and wolf armies. It will be in a Lord of the Rings/Braveheart-esque style. I'll do what I can to make the battle look epic in the next chapter, so until then, enjoy and leave out some reviews please in order to become much anticipated!**


	17. The Battle Part 1: Xaisha's Armies Fall

**Kung Fu Oz**

**Chapter 16: The Battle Part 1: Xaisha's Armies Fall**

Outside the gates of the Emerald City, we see Xaisha preparing her armies to attack Mei Ting and the others. The flying monkey and wolf armies have prepared their suits and swords ready as the Wicked Witch of the West walks towards them.

"My armies", said Xaisha, "Today is the time for all of Oz to fall to my fury. For when we defeat the wretched girl and her friends, there shall be no more happiness or hope left in the entire universe. Only careless, anger, and greed will make them suffer as I had suffered by the Wizard years ago. Now, fight for me! It's for all that is of pure evil!"

"HAIL XAISHA!", chanted the armies, "HAIL XAISHA! HAIL XAISHA! HAIL XAISHA! HAIL XAISHA!"

Meanwhile, Mei Ting and the others along with the people of the Emerald City watch Xaisha's armies prepare themselves as did they. She turns to Po and asked, "Are you with me?"

"Always", said Po and Mei Ting turns her head away from him.

"For Oz and for the Emerald City!", shouted Mei Ting and all of the people of Emerald City shouted, "YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"CHAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGEE EEEE!", shouted Mei Ting and she and the army charged towards the two armies of the Witch of the West. The battle now begins with swords clashing against their own while Lion and the three fight against the wolves of the Witch. Tin Man uses his axe to transform into a sword since it has magic and kills four of the wolves. Po and Lion managed to overpower them, but little did Po knew that the leader of the wolves attacked the Dragon Warrior with his shield.

"Chew that, tubby", said the leader of the wolves, but Po managed to get back up quickly and uses his legs on the wolf's neck. He pins him to the ground.

"Chew that as well, wolf", said Po. While Lion and Scarecrow helped each other out by defeating the last remaining of the wolves, the flying monkeys surround them and started to beat them up.

"It's no use", said Scarecrow, "There's too many of them!"

"Who can help us?", asked Tin Man and is also beaten up by the rest of the flying monkeys. When they're about to be finished off and killed however, the people of the Emerald City managed to throw their pitchforks at the fly monkeys, injuring them in the process.

"Glad to help, dear friends", said the peacock guard of the Wizard's palace after he appears and throws his spear at the two flying monkeys offscreen, killing them instantly.

"Now's your chance, Mei Ting", said Po, "I'll try and help the others hold them off as long as we can. Go!"

Mei Ting ran as fast as she could to find the Wicked Witch flying on her broomstick watching her. She flies, leaving Mei Ting to follow her in the Enchanted Forest. Meanwhile, we see the leader of the wolves watching Lion finishing off the rest of the flying monkeys and wolves with the peacock and buffalo guards helping him. He takes out his bow and arrow before he prepares to shoot him. We see Scarecrow fighting the leader of the flying monkeys and knocks him unconscious before he turns around to see the wolf aiming his arrow at Lion.

"LION, LOOK OUT!", shouted Scarecrow, but it was too late. The wolf shot his arrow and hits Lion in the back, causing him to growl in pain. He chuckles menacingly, but little did he know that the Scarecrow attacks the wolf after he makes his battle cry. The two fought against each other, but the wolf knocks Scarecrow down and manages to escape. Scarecrow gets out his bow and arrow before he prepares to aim his arrow at the wolf far away from him.

He closes his eyes and thought, "_This is for you, Lion._" Then, he shoots the arrow and it went flying towards the wolf before it hits him in the neck, causing him to howl in pain before he dies. He goes to Lion, making sure he stays alive.

"Lion", said Scarecrow, "Please, don't die on me. Please."

"I'm afraid there's nothing else for me now", said Lion, "You have to go after Mei Ting. She might be far away from us as far as I know."

"What about you?", asked Scarecrow.

"I might live for just a little while", said Lion and breathes a few times, "Scarecrow, remember what you said about trying to think when you have a brain? Well, this is the day you might get that chance."

Then, Lion dies and we see Scarecrow crying his eyes out before he leaves the others to go after Mei Ting while the people of the Emerald City managed to finish off the last remaining of the Wicked Witch's armies by using their shields to defend themselves while the two armies threw their spears towards them, thus missing their hit at them. Then, they charged towards them and kill them offscreen.

"We did it!", shouted one of the female bunnies, "We've won!"

"HOORAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!", cheered the people of the Emerald City.

* * *

**Sorry for making this short because I wanted to kill some precious time before I can get to the final battle between Mei Ting and Lady Xaisha. So until then, enjoy and review!**


	18. TB Part II: Mei Ting VS Lady Xaisha

**Kung Fu Oz**

**Chapter 17: The Battle Part II: Mei Ting VS Lady Xaisha**

Meanwhile, in the Enchanted Forest, we see Mei Ting walking to find Lady Xaisha who is hiding somewhere.

"Xaisha", said Mei Ting, "I know you're here somewhere! Come out and let's settle this once and for all."

As the screeching owls made their noises near the black panther, she closes her eyes, hoping that Xaisha will be here to try and attack her.

"Come and avenge your hometown who was too weak to stand against the weather", said Xaisha's voice from not too far away.

"Xaisha", said Mei Ting, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the tornado that destroyed your hometown in Juitsu City", explained Lady Xaisha, "The place where you live with your Aunt and Uncle live with three wolf farmers who gave you a rose for helping them with their work. You're lucky they're still alive. In fact, I would've used my magic to kill them. No matter."

"What are you talking about?", asked Mei Ting again, "You never mention about where I live the first time I met you."

"Indeed, I haven't", said Lady Xaisha, "Well, you see... I was the one who made that tornado to chase after you."

"You?", asked Mei Ting the for third time, "You're the reason the tornado brought me and Po to Oz in the first place? It was you all along?"

"Yes, I have", said Lady Xaisha, "Because I have made a prophecy that would soon come true. It is said that when a beautiful young animal brave or not would come to enter my wrath and I use my magic to take them to Oz. When that woman is transported here, I would kill each and every single one of them. Look on the ground and see if you don't believe me."

Mei Ting then looks down on the ground to see dead skeletons of all the furried women from every single hometown in China.

"No", said Mei Ting, "It... it can't be."

"Yes it is and you my dear will be next", said Lady Xaisha darkly and come out of one of the trees she was hiding and walked towards the black panther.

"You... you sent me here to kill me like you did to those other women in Oz and China", said Mei Ting, "Why would you do that?"

"To gain enough beauty to make me look irresistable", explained Lady Xaisha, "I have their souls inside my body and in order to defeat me, you must take them from me in battle."

Mei Ting hears the screaming women's souls inside Lady Xaisha's body and becomes a bit frightened. Then, he snaps out of her frightened senses and charge towards the Wicked Witch with a battle cry. Lady Xaisha grabbed Mei Ting by the neck and throws her to the ground.

"You fool!", sneered Lady Xaisha, "You cannot defeat me! I have lived too many lives and ravaged all of the villages of Oz! I have been given powers by magic that only you could not even fathom! I will never stop! Soon, I will give this wretched world the queen it finally deserves!"

Mei Ting watches Lady Xaisha using the powers of the Ruby Slippers to make a sword of her own and battles Mei Ting with it. She dodges her swish and slashes that was aimed towards her. The two furried women clash their swords at each other, giving the both of them cuts and bruises in the process. Lady Xaisha seems to have gain the advantage in beating up Mei Ting, but the black panther managed to fight back by tripping the tiger on the legs, causing her to fall to the ground. She also knocks her out with the handle of her sword, but Lady Xaisha screaming in rage and picks her up before he throws her to the ground. She makes her escape n her broomstick, but Mei Ting quickly pursues her and holds on to the Witch of the West. As she continues to hold her while Lady Xaisha's broom flies out of the Enchanted Forest, they are about to be headed towards the waterfall far away from her castle.

"Let us prepare to meet out deaths in the waterfall, black panther!", shouted Lady Xaisha and steers her broomstick towards the water, thus causing them to fall into it, landing on a rocky ground while her broomstick bumps near a rock. Mei Ting and Lady Xaisha continue to battle each other for nearly a minute by beating each other in the face once again and giving each other cuts once again. When Mei Ting is about to finish her with one last slash of her sword, the tiger knocks her out to the ground.

"There's no hope for you now, Mei Ting", said Lady Xaisha, "I have won and once I'm finished with you, all of Oz will bow before it's queen."

When Lady Xaisha is about to finish her off with the powers of her Ruby Slippers, she closes her eyes and she remembers what the Wizard of Oz had said.

_Listen to your heart, Mei Ting of Juitsu City, and do what's right for all of Oz. The only thing that you have the Witch does not is love. Use it for your own safety._

Mei Ting opens her eyes and rolls from Lady Xaisha's final attack and pushes her to the ground. Then, she takes the Ruby Slippers off of the Witch.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", shouted Lady Xaisha and charges towards the black panther. Mei Ting quickly throws the slippers near the rock before she punches the Witch in the face. Then, she pushes her out of the waterfall and we see her falling deeper into the river while screaming in defeat as well. She splashes into the river and we see steam rising out of the Witch for it turns out that she's melting.

"YOU LITTLE BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!", shouted Lady Xaisha, "WHO WOULD THOUGHT A PRETTY GIRL LIKE YOU CAN DESTROY MY BEAUTYNESS!? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As we see Lady Xaisha continuing to melt until there is nothing but a black top hat. It then disappears and we see Mei Ting watching her dissolve in the river before she turns around to see her broomstick still there. She takes it and the Ruby Slippers before she uses the broomstick to fly out of the waterfall to find the people of the Emerald City mourn the death of Lion.

"What happened?", asked Mei Ting after she lands the broomstick on the ground and goes towards Po and the others.

"The wolf leader killed him during the battle", said Po, "He's... dead."

Mei Ting goes towards the now dead cat general and weeps for him. She now spreads tears from her eyes while most of them landed on his chest. Suddenly, Lion magically glows brightly and to their shock and happy faces, he has come back to life.

"Mei Ting", said Lion, "You're alive. I'm so glad."

"Lion", said Mei Ting while the last remaining tears came out her eyes, "I'm glad too. I want to say thank you for helping these people fight the armies."

"No, Mei Ting", said Lion, "Thank you for finally defeating the Wicked Witch of the West. Now all is peaceful and happy again and for that, I shall let you give me something as a commander of this army."

"Would it be a... kiss on your cheek?", guessed Mei Ting.

"Something like that", said Lion and Mei Ting kissed him in the cheeks before they hugged each other while Po and the others along with the people of the Emerald City clapped in applause.

* * *

_**Ok, the last three chapters will follow the end of the original 1939 classic, so be patient and I'll update again very soon. Enjoy! :)**_


	19. The Wizard's Shocking Secret

**Kung Fu Oz**

**Chapter 18: The Wizard's Shocking Secret**

Meanwhile, back at the Wizard's palace, we see Mei Ting and the others with the Wicked Witch's broomstick.

"I see that you have finally done your task, Mei Ting", the Wizard.

"Yes, I did what you told me", said Mei Ting, "I defeated the Witch of the West and I melted her."

"You liquidated her, eh?", asked the Wizard, "Very resourceful."

"Yes, sir", said Mei Ting, "So, would you like to keep your promise to us?"

"Not so fast", said the Wizard, "I had to give the matter a little thought."

"What do you mean?", asked Mei Ting, "We did what we can to save the Emerald City."

"There are important matters that I have to attend to", said the Wizard, "So, go away and come back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?", asked Mei Ting again.

"Sir, you don't understand", said Po, "We have to go back home right now."

"You had plenty of time already!", exclaimed Scarecrow.

"We didn't come all the way just to get nothing!", exclaimed Tin Man.

"That's right, old man!", exclaimed Lion.

"DO NOT AROUSE THE GREAT AND POWERFUL OZ!", boomed the Wizard, "I SAID, COME BACK TOMORROW!"

"If you really are a great and powerful Wizard, why won't you keep your promises?", asked Mei Ting sternly.

"DO YOU PRESUME TO CRITIZISE THE GREAT OZ?!", boomed the Wizard again, but little does he know that Toto managed to go under a curtain near him, "YOU UNGRATEFUL CREATURES THINK YOURSELVES LUCKY THAT I AM GIVING YOU AN AUDIENCE TOMORROW INSTEAD OF 20 YEARS FROM NOW!"

Toto pulls the curtains and we see an old turtle resembling Oogway as he starts his engines to continue the booming Wizard's head. He turns around and sees the others and gasps loudly before.

"THE GREAT OZ HAS SPOKEN!", shouted the turtle and closes the curtains, "PAY NO ATTENTION TO THAT MAN BEHIND THE CURTAIN! THE GREATEST OZ HAS SPOKEN!"

Mei Ting and the others turned around and see the curtains before they walked towards them and she opens it to find the turtle continuing the engines.

"Who are you?", asked Mei Ting and the turtle turns around to see the black panther and the others.

"Why, I am the Great and Powerful...", said the turtle, "Wizard of Oz?"

"You are?", asked Mei Ting, "I don't believe you!"

"Well, there's no other Wizard except me, of course", said the turtle, "I am Professor San Tsung from China and yes, I lied to all of you."

"You liar!", exclaimed Po.

"You humbug!", exclaimed Tin Man.

"Yes, it's true", said Professor San Tsung, "I'm a humbug."

"You're a very bad man, Professor", said Mei Ting.

"No, my dear", said Professor San Tsung, "I'm a very good turtle and I'm just a very bad Wizard."

"What about the heart you promised Tin Man and the nerve you promised Cowardly Lion?", asked Scarecrow sternly.

"And Scarecrow his brain?", asked Tin Man and Lion sternly.

"Why, anybody can have a brain", said Professor San Tsung, "Every pusillanimous creature that crawls on the earth - or slinks through slimy seas has a brain! You are that creature and I must start by having a degree DOT."

Professor San Tsung then gives Scarecrow a degree.

"What does DOT mean?", asked Scarecrow.

"Doctor of Thinkology", answered Professor San Tsung and Scarecrow takes a moment to do his thinking.

"The sum of the square roots of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side", said Scarecrow and gasped in surprise, "Oh  
joy, rapture! I've got a brain! How can I ever thank you enough?"

"Well, you can't", said Profssor San Tsung, "As for you, Tin Man, hearts that can never be made until they are unbreakable. That is why I present you with a token of your esteem and affection. Remember, my remarkable metal friend, that a heart is not judged by how much you love, but by how much you are loved by others."

After Tin Man gets a clock heart, he hears it ticking.

"Look, it ticks", said Tin Man.

"And Lion, almost forgot about you", said Professor San Tsung, "Because of your bravery with all of these people of this beautiful city, I now award you the medal of Courage. You are now a member of the Legion of Courage. But not only that. You managed to protect the others when they were in danger as did Scarecrow during the battle against the Wicked Witch of the West."

"But, what about me and Mei Ting?", asked Po.

"Oh, I believe I...", said Professor San Tsung.

"I don't think there's anything in that black bag for the two of us", said Mei Ting.

"Well, I know that you and Po want to go back to China", said Professor San Tsung, "I think that I must take only one person with me."

"Well, can you take me back to China?", asked Po.

"Po, are you sure about that?", asked Mei Ting.

"Don't worry, Mei Ting", said Po, "I'll see you when you try and get back to Juitsu City. I promise."

"Well, are you a clever enough wizard to manage it, Professor San Tsung?", asked Mei Ting again.

"Child, you cut me to the quick", said Professor San Tsung, "I'm an old Juitsu man myself, born and bred in the hearts of wilderness and a balloonist controller in a Carnival Company until one day, while performing spectacular feats of stratospheric skill never before attempted by civilized man, an unfortunate phenomena occurred.  
The balloon failed to return to the fair."

"It did?", asked Po.

"Weren't you frightened?", asked Mei Ting.

"Frightened?", asked Professor San Tsung, "You are talking to a man who has laughed in the face of death - sneered at doom and chuckled at catastrophe. I was petrified. Then suddenly the wind changed, and the balloon floated down into the heart of this noble city, where I was instantly acclaimed Oz, the First Wizard de Luxe! Times being what they were, I accepted the job, - retaining my balloon against the advent of a quick get-away. In that balloon, my dear Po, you and I will return to the land of E Pluribus Unum."

"Thanks for these wonderful gifts you gave us, Professor", said Scarecrow.

"We owe you our gratitude", said Lion.

"We wouldn't have gotten if it hadn't been for you", said Tin Man.

"You three are the most welcome", said Professor Sa Tsung, "Now, what are we waiting for? We have a balloon to catch."

* * *

**Sorry I took so long again. I was too busy spending the weekend with my father and helping him do some stuff. So, only two more chapters and I will be finished with the story. Enjoy & Review!**


	20. The Final Return of Glinda

**Kung Fu Oz**

**Chapter 19: The Final Return of Glinda**

We cut to the next day, we see Po and the others preparing the balloon that would transport Professor San Tsung and Po back to Juitsu City.

"Po, there's something I want to say before you go", said Mei Ting, "It won't be that long. I just want to say... thank you for giving me the kiss back at the Dark Forest."

"You're welcome, Mei Ting", said Po, "and I suppose you... want another before I leave in the moment."

"Yes", said Mei Ting and the black panther and Po kissed each other while Professor San Tsung announces his departure of Oz with Po.

"Citizens of the Emerald City", announced Professor San Tsung so the people and villagers standing right in front of the balloon that they're standing on, "I,  
your Wizard par ardua ad alta, am about to embark upon a hazardous and technically unexplainable journey into the outer stratosphere. To confer, converse, and otherwise hob-nob with my brother wizards. And I hereby decree that until what time - if any - that I return, the Scarecrow, by virtue of his highly superior brains, shall rule in my stead...assisted by the Tin Man, by virtue of his magnificent heart...and the Lion - by virtue of his courage! Obey them as you would me! Thank you all and wish me luck!"

The people of the Emerald City cheered in applause while Po unties the ropes that unleashes the balloon into mid-air while Mei Ting watches it carry Po and Professor San Tsung into the air before they vanish into the clouds.

"Good bye, Po", said Mei Ting, "Safe journey."

"Well, at least you got us now, Mei Ting", said Scarecrow.

"That's right", said Tin Man, "We don't want you to go."

"I would be most grateful if you stay here, my dear", said Lion and puts his paws in her shoulder.

"Oh, thank you all", said Mei Ting, "But life wouldn't be the same without Po and Juitsu City. If only there must be someone who can help me."

Then, Mei Ting weighs her head down in sorrow and Lion turns his head up to see a pink bubble.

"Look, Mei Ting", said Lion, "A pink bubble."

"It's her", said Mei Ting after turning her head up to see Glinda flying towards them in the pink bubble. It lands near the same spot where the balloon left Mei Ting and the others and Glinda comes out of the bubble.

"Glinda, can you use your magic to get me back home", said Mei Ting, "I did what I can to save all of Oz now."

"You didn't need help from the beginning and you don't need to be helped any longer", said Glinda, "Besides, you always have the power to get back to Juitsu City."

"I have?", asked Mei Ting.

"Wait a minute", said Scarecrow, "If she has, then why didn't you tell her before?"

"Because she wouldn't have believed me", said Glinda, "She had to learn it and find it out for herself."

"Well, what have you learned, Mei Ting?", asked Lion.

"Well...", said Mei Ting, "I think that it... that it wasn't enough just to want to see Aunt Eboshu and Uncle San again. And it's that... if I ever go looking for my heart's desire again, I won't look any further than my own backyard. Is that right?"

"That's all there is", said Glinda.

"But... that's so easy", said Scarecrow, "I should've thought of it for you."

"I should've felt it in my heart as well", said Tin Man.

"No, like I said before, she had to learn it for herself", said Glinda, "and with these Ruby Slippers, their power will take you back home in about a matter of seconds."

"Really? You mean it?", asked Mei Ting and becomes happy.

"Absolutely", said Glinda and Mei Ting turns to the others with joy.

"That's too wonderful to be true, but...", said Mei Ting, "Can I say goodbye to Lion, Scarecrow, and Tin Man?"

"Take your time", said Glinda and Mei Ting turns to the three.

"Goodbye", said Mei Ting and gives Tin Man his Oil Can, "Use it in case you rust yourself."

Now, I know why I got a heart", said Tin Man and hugs Mei Ting, "Because it's aching. Goodbye, Mei Ting. I'll never forget the day you and Po saved me."

"Goodbye, Tin Man", said Mei Ting and hugs Lion tightly, "Goodbye, Lion. I'm going to miss the way you appointed me to be your second in command in your army."

"I never would've found it if it weren't for you", said Lion and kissed Mei Ting in her cheeks as did Mei Ting, causing him to blush a little bit. Then, Mei Ting turned to the Scarecrow and hugs him for a while.

"Goodbye, Scarecrow", said Mei Ting, "I hope you become a teacher in a school in the Emerald City."

"I'll try, Mei Ting", said Scarecrow, "It might take a little practice, but still, I'll try."

Then, tears formed from Mei Ting's eyes and waves her hand goodbye to the three before she turns to Glinda.

"I'm ready to go home now", said Mei Ting.

"So be it", said Glinda, "Now, close your eyes, tap your heels together three times, and say "There's no place like home."

Mei Ting, while still shedding tears from her eyes, closes them and tapped her heels three times and said, "There's no place like home." in about five times and everything started to spin around, taking Mei Ting in a portal back to Juitsu City before we cut to a blackspace.

* * *

**One more chapter and I'll be finished. Keep your fingers crossed!**


	21. There's No Place Like Home

**Kung Fu Oz**

**Chapter 20: There's No Place Like Home**

We see Mei Ting back in her bedroom saying, "There's no place like home" while we see Aunt Eboshu trying to wake Mei Ting up.

"Wake up, honey", said Aunt Eboshu, "It's me. It's Auntie Eboshu."

Mei Ting wakes up and sees Aunt Eboshu before she said, "Aunt Eboshu. It's you. How did you...?"

"Hello there", said a voice and it happens to be Professor Marvel, "Anybody home? I just heard that the young lady got caught in the big twister and... well, she seems to be alright now, eh?"

"Yeah and we thought that for a minute there, she was gonna leave us", said Uncle San.

"But I did leave you, Uncle San and that's the only trouble", said Mei Ting.

"What are you speaking about, Mei?", asked Uncle San.

"Well, I tried to get back for days and days", said Mei Ting, "and uh..."

"You just had a bad dream, that's all", said Aunt Eboshu and the three wolves appeared from behind her.

"Remember me?", asked Huck, "You old pals? Huck?

"Hickory?", asked Hickory.

"And Zeke?", asked Zeke, "You couldn't forget my face, could you?"

"No", said Mei Ting, "It wasn't a dream. I was in a place and only you three weren't in it. I was with the Dragon Warrior named Po and..."

"You seen the Dragon Warrior?", asked Aunt Eboshu, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was trying to get to you and Uncle San when I was with him during the tornado and then... the panda and I had an adventure together", said Mei Ting, "You know what else? He kissed me!"

"He did", said Uncle San.

"How sweet", said Aunt Eboshu, "You must've fallen in love with the greatest kung fu master of China."

"I did", said Mei Ting, "and the place was Oz. Then, I made friends as well including Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion. But not only that. We had to get to the Wizard of Oz and it turns out it was a professor."

"Like me?", asked Professor Marvel.

"Yes, but different", said Mei Ting, "Oz was a truly live place and most of it was beautiful. I also learned that the Wicked Witch of the West used the Ruby Slippers' powers to battle against me when I fought her, but I defeated her because I have the one thing that she doesn't."

"What was it?", asked Aunt Eboshu.

"Love", said Mei Ting, "The Wizard of Oz told me so and I saved the Emerald City as well, but I did it with the help of my friends. Then, I used the slippers to get back home and I'm home right now."

"Oh", said Uncle San.

"Doesn't anybody believe me?", asked Mei Ting.

"Of course we believe you", said Uncle San.

"And Aunt Eboshu", said Mei Ting, "I'm sorry I ran away from home after what happened."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry", said Aunt Eboshu, "I should've listened to you when Miss Ying took Toto away and it's great to see him alright as well. Will you forgive me?"

Aunt Eboshu and Mei Ting hugged each other tears came out of their eyes. We cut to the outside of Juitsu City where we see Po watching Mei Ting smelling the fresh air before she spots him.

"Po?", asked Mei Ting and ran towards the Dragon Warrior before they hugged each other, "I'm so glad to see you again."

"Me too, Mei Ting", said Po and they kissed each other.

"After all, there's no place like home", said Mei Ting and she sings.

Mei Ting:  
**_When I think of home, I think of a place where_**  
**_There's love overflowing_**  
**_I wish I was home, I wish I was back there_**  
**_With the things I've been knowing_**

**_Wind that makes the tall trees bend into leaning_**  
**_Suddenly the raindrops that fall have a meaning_**  
**_Sprinklin' the scene, makes it all clean_**

**_Maybe there's a chance for me to go back_**  
**_Now that I have some direction_**  
**_It would sure have been nice to be back home_**  
**_Where there's love and affection_**

**_And just maybe I can convince time to slow up_**  
**_Giving me enough time in my life to grow up_**  
**_Time be my friend, let me start again_**

**_Suddenly my world's gone and changed it's face_**  
**_But I still know where I'm going_**  
**_I have had my mind spun around in space_**  
**_And yet I've watched it growing_**

**_And if you're listening God_**  
**_Please don't make it hard to know_**  
**_If we should believe the things that we see_**

**_Tell us should we run away_**  
**_Should we try and stay?_**  
**_Or would it be better just to let things be?_**

**_Living here in this brand new world_**  
**_Might be a fantasy_**  
**_But it taught me to love_**  
**_So it's real, real to me_**

**_And I've learned_**  
**_That we must look inside our hearts_**  
**_To find a world full of love_**  
**_Like yours, like mine, like home_**

Then, Mei Ting and Po walked to the neighborhood of Juitsu City before we fade to black.

**The End**

* * *

**And that concludes the Kung Fu Panda version of "The Wizard of Oz". There are plans for a sequel since this has proved to be quite a success in it's repeated viewings. Maybe sometime after I see the upcoming "Oz, the Great and Powerful" movie, I'll try and work on the sequel. So, until then, enjoy and review, dear friends!**


End file.
